‘Himitsu no Yakusoku’
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: UA-La vida puede ser normal, hasta que el destino da un vuelco... y eso lo saben muy bien Asuka y Shinji, unos hermanos recien mudados a Neo Tokio-3 donde conoceran a gente un tanto...peculiar... Es raro, pero ¿que esperaban XD? REVIEWS ONEGAI!
1. Fase0 Prologo

**_'HIMITSU NO YAKUSOKU' _**

**"La vida puede ser normal, hasta que el destino da un vuelco..."**

**FASE-0 [PROLOGO] **

Hola! Me llamo Asuka Ikari! Soy una hermosa jovencita de 17 años de edad y vivo con mi madre y el idiota de mi hermano en un apartamento algo alejado del centro de la ciudad...

-"Baka Shinji!! O espabilas o me marcho sin ti!"

-"Asuka... cálmate... SHINJI! LLEGAREÍS TARDE!!!"

Esta es mi madre, la famosa profesora de ingeniería biotecnológica Yui Ikari, es algo despistada y torpe pero muy amable...

-"Vale, ya estoy! Vamos Asuka... Adiós mama!"

Y este es el inútil, pervertido, perezoso e idiota de mí hermano: Shinji.

-"Que paséis un buen día!"

Hace una semana que nos mudamos aquí y la verdad, no me gusta demasiado este sitio... Tenemos unos vecinos un tanto... peculiares...

Por un lado Misato Katsuragi... una mujer fácil de emborrachar que se las pasa en mi casa molestando y que, para arreglarlo del todo, es profesora de historia...

Y por la otra, Kaworu y Rei Ayanagisa, unos gemelos huérfanos que nos tratan demasiado bien desde que los conocimos... eso no me importaría si el que me tirara los tejos fuera Kaworu, y no Rei...

Hablando de ellos...

-"Hola Asuka-Chan..."

-"Ho-Hola Rei...U"

-"Buenos días Asuka... hola Shinji-kun"

-"Nos días Kaworu..."

La verdad, creo que Kaworu es demasiado cariñoso con Shinji... Y no es que me moleste, ni nada por el estilo... es solo que lo encuentro raro... solo eso.

-"Eeeo!!"

-"Hola! Vaya Asuka, hoy pareces más malhumorada!"

-"Cállate Touji!"

Además están estos dos molestos compañeros de clase que viven algunas calles más allá: Kensuke y Touji: un par de idiotas, pervertidos y neandertales como hay pocos... mi único alivio es Hikari, mi amiga... y Kaji, el guapo profesor de lengua...

En fin... aquí empieza otro asqueroso día en mi vida en Tokio-3...

**FASE-0 [FIN]**

[**Notas de Dark Tsubasa: **

OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Este es el prologo de una historia rara y liosa... espero poderla desarrollar bien u

Como os habréis fijado Shinji y Asuka son hermanos... y bueno Ayanagisa es el apellido de Rei y Kaworu por lo de Ayanami Nagisa una cosa así de simple pero que vaya, siendo gemelos tendrían que llamarse los dos igual, nee?

Y bueno, pasad a leer el cap 1 que también lo he colgado... XDDD

Y... por favor dejarme algún que otro revieeeeew ù.u No me seáis vagos que es un momento o.ò REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAI!!!

**ÐarK T§ûßaSA/]**


	2. Fase1 ¿Una vida normal?

**_'HIMITSU NO YAKUSOKU' _**

** ,  
,**

**"Si no te gusta la vida que tienes, siempre puedes huir...."**

**FASE-1 [¿Una vida normal?]**

Un grupo de adolescentes en uniforme se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se situaba el instituto de esa gran ciudad. Cuatro chicos muy diferentes entre si charlaban animadamente mientras que las dos chicas, algo más apartadas, se mantenían más bien en silencio.

-"Y dime Shinji... ¿A que se debe la cara de perros de Asuka?" –Susurró Touji, un moreno de complexión atlética y algo despeinado.

-"Pues... no lo se, supongo que es porque me dormí otra vez..." –Confesó éste mostrando una expresión de frustración.

-"Pues no lo encuentro razón para enfadarse!" –Defendió Kaworu, de cabello grisáceo y profundos ojos rojos quien recibió una mirada de su hermana: una copia idéntica a él pero con el cabello azul celeste.

-"Pero bien, parece que ella es así..." –Añadió Kensuke caminando de espaldas. Era un friki de las armas, con pecas y gafas. Él se dedicaba a grabarlo todo con su cámara.- "Un demonio roj-"-

Kensuke topó contra algo y un aura asesina le provocó un escalofrío. Sus temores se confirmaron al mirar a sus compañeros, que lucían una expresión de horror mirando a su espalda. Kensuke tragó ruidosamente y se giró poco a poco encontrándose cara a cara con el personaje de sus comentarios...

-"¿Un demonio... Que?" –Dijo Asuka con voz fría y casi inaudible, lo cual provocaba más miedo.

El chico comenzó a sudar mientras miraba a Asuka. Ella era una chica alta, de nítidos ojos azules que, como ahora, podían volverse auténticos cuchillos. Su melena pelirroja iba cogida en dos coletas y en esos momentos semejaban el mismísimo fuego del infierno

-"Na-na-na-nada!" –Logró pronunciar.

-"Vamos Asuka... no te enfades." –Shinji se puso al lado de la chica y cogiéndola por los hombros con una gota sobre su nuca le dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.- "Llegaremos tarde..." –Le dijo con una sonrisa. Shinji era algo más bajo que ella, de pelo moreno corto tenía unos ojos azules más oscuros que los de ella. Unos ojos que lograban tranquilizar a Asuka... siempre que el motivo del enfado no fuese él mismo...- "Vamos, si?" -Y siguió caminando hacia la escuela, con ella, algo más calmada, cogida por la mano.

-"Si ella es el demonio rojo..." –Murmuró Touji.- "Él... ¿Un ángel apaciguador?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shinji y Asuka entraron por la puerta de su clase y echaron un vistazo en ella: Grupos de estudiantes charlaban animadamente solo callándose para mirar hacia la puerta, saludar y volver riendo a sus conversaciones.

-"Asuka-Chan!" –Una joven con el rostro surcado de pecas y el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas se acercó hasta ellos.- "Buenos días Shin- - oh... veo que vais..." –Comentó con una risita tonta mientras miraba hacia las manos entrelazadas de los recién llegados.

-"Hikari... Ho-Hola..." –Dijo una colorada Asuka soltándose bruscamente de la mano de su hermano, quien la miró apenado pero tan rojo como ella.

Los demás del grupo entraron también al aula. Kaworu y Rei hablaban animados con un semblante enfadado que se agravó al ver hacía Asuka y Shinji respectivamente.

Kensuke seguía grabando mientras Touji únicamente tenía cara de aburrimiento.

Decir que las clases de la mañana eran aburridas y extremadamente soporíferas era insuficiente. La primera hora la dedicaron a matemáticas y, como consecuente, la gran mayoría de los alumnos tenían el rostro somnoliento, Shinji por su parte fue uno de los que se durmieron sobre la mesa tan solo dar comienzo la asignatura recibiendo al final de esta un sermón por parte de su hermana. Las siguientes horas no fueron mejores, manteniendo un comportamiento parecido por parte de los alumnos.

-"No puedo creer que después de pasarte el día durmiendo en clase aún por la mañana te quedes dormido!" -Asuka se dedicaba a regañar a un recién despierto Shinji mientras se dirigían junto a los demás hacia la sombra de un cerezo cercano para comer.- "¿A caso no cubres de sobras tus horas de sueño!?"

-"Aaaah" –Suspiró Touji harto de las quejas de la pelirroja.- "Más que hermanos parecéis un matrimonio..."

Ante el comentario la chica paró de quejarse en el acto, mirando en la dirección contraria que Shinji pero tan incómoda como él.

Se sentaron bajo el árbol que dejaba ir una bella lluvia de sakura, y se dispusieron a comer.

- "Toma, Rei..." –Dijo Kaworu tendiendo a la nombrada su almuerzo.

-"Te-Ten Asuka..." –Susurró Shinji haciendo lo propio con la pelirroja. Ella lo cogió y como los demás se dispuso a comer. Sólo Shinji la miraba expectante.

-"Te felicito! Hoy te ha quedado buenísimo!" –Exclamó Asuka mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermano, quien la correspondió.

-"Espera! Espera!" –Gritó Touji.- "Que Kaworu cocine para su hermana lo comprendo... no te ofendas, Rei..." –Añadió mirando a la peliazul.

-"No si no me ofendo, pero prepárate..."- sonrió sarcásticamente mientras blandía el puño de forma amenazadora.-

-"Pero... Shinji..." –Continuó Touji con una gota en la nuca.- "¿Me vas ha decir que eso lo has preparado tú?"

-"Eh... Sí." –Dijo él con otra gota de sudor.- "Mi madre es muy torpe en las tareas domesticas..."

-"Y yo simplemente paso de hacerlas" –Aclaro Asuka con desdén.

- "Vaya... Realmente eres un 'chico-para-todo', Shinji!" – Le alabó Kaworu.

Asuka por su parte puso cara de asco ante el claro corazoncito que pudo ver al final de la frase de éste y siguió comiendo, siendo poco después imitada por los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-" Estaba riquísimo! Aaaah! Esto es fantástico!!" –Exclamó Kensuke estirándose en la hierba.

-"A ti con un poco de comida se te alegra..." Comentó Hikari arrancando las risas de los restantes.

La campana que daba fin a la hora de comer se dejo oír por todo el recinto escolar mientras pequeños grupos se dirigían hacia sus próximas clases.

-" ¿Qué toca ahora?" –Preguntó Asuka entrando por la puerta.

-"mmmm... Historia con la Katsuragi..." Contestó Rei.- "Espero que no este ebria..."

-"Eso sería casi un milagro!"

-"Tampoco tanto, Kensuke..." -Este dio un fuerte salto hacia atrás: era la segunda vez que le pillaban hoy.- "Tengo bastante aguante" –Rió la profesora.

Misato Katsuragi era una mujer joven, de no más de 30 años. De hermosos ojos negros, su pelo era largo y de matices lilas. Tenía un carácter algo excéntrico y por lo general alegre, pese que podía llegar a ser muy mandona.

-"Shinji..." –Llamó Misato al final de la clase.- "Tu madre me ha dicho que hoy volverá tarde, así que... ¡Prepara cena para tres!" –Exclamó eufórica.

-"¿Te quedarás a cenar? –Dijo Shinji.

-"Ash... ¿Otra vez vas a molestar? Te encanta comer en nuestra casa... nos tienes que vigilar y siempre acabas en el sofá durmiendo la mona..." –Espetó su hermana.

-"Señorita Ikari, quiero una redacción de tres páginas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial" –Comentó Misato muy calmada.- "Para mañana..." Apuntó ante los gruñidos de la pelirroja. –"BIEN CHICOS!!! Ya os podéis ir!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"La odio! Juro que la odio!!"

Después de la jornada escolar cada uno se fue a su casa, quedando Asuka y Shinji junto con los hermanos Ayanagisa ya que vivían en el mismo edificio.

-"No se porque te quejas. Debes admitir que fue un poco tonto tratarla así en el colegio..." –Comentó Shinji ante las constantes quejas de su hermana.

-"Dime Asuka..." –Ella giró a ver a Kaworu. –"¿No te cansas de quejarte?"

El resto del camino fue algo agitado pues Asuka y Kaworu se sumergieron en una batalla verbal hasta que él y su hermana se quedaron en la segunda planta.

-"Ash... En verdad que lo odio!!" –Gritaba la chica en el ascensor rumbo al quinto piso. –"No lo aguanto! Es un creído de mierda!"

Shinji mantenía una gota sobre su cabeza Hasta hace un momento se quejaba de Misato y ahora es por Kaworu...U 

-"Venga, te ayudaré en la redacción y la tendremos hecha antes de que ella llegue..."

Con esta frase Shinji sonrió a Asuka quien, mirando al suelo, musitó un 'Gracias' al abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

-"Venga Asuka, dime: ¿Qué sabes acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?- Preguntó Shinji mientras contemplaba como su hermana se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

-"¿Qué fue la segunda guerra que enfrentaba al mundo?" –Contestó burlesca.- "En verdad, no hace falta que me ayudes, soy completamente capaz de hacerla yo sola."

-"Pero así acabaras antes..."- Dijo él desilusionado.

-"Haz la cena. Lo tendré acabado antes de que tu termines, y entonces te iré a ayudar" –Sonrió ella mientras pasaba por su lado.

-"Pero..."

-"NI PEROS NI MANZANAS! (jaja me ha hecho gracia esta frase XD) NO ME SEAS IDIOTA! ¿ACASO TE HE PEDIDO AYUDA? NO, ¿VERDAD? PUES A CALLAR!"

Shinji suspiró ante el griterío. Era consciente del orgullo de Asuka y también de su elevado coeficiente intelectual, pero quería ser útil para ella en otra cosa que no fuera cocinar. Suspirando se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Asuka se había instalado para hacer su castigo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. Él cortando algunos ingredientes para la cena, ella contemplándolo con un lápiz en la mano: no se podía concentrar ¿Por qué le había vuelto a gritar? El sólo quería ayudarla.... Al fin suspiró resignada.

-"Kinder..." –Dijo haciendo que Shinji volteara a verla.- "Er... Si quieres te ayudo con eso y... esta noche tú... me ayudas con la redacción..."

-"Sí!" –Exclamó Shinji con una enorme e inocente sonrisa en su rostro. –"Por supuesto que te ayudaré!" .

Y así los dos se pusieron a cocinar.

El silencio era algo tenso. Solamente se podía oír el hervir de la olla y el ruido sordo de cortar verduras. Y ninguno de los dos sabía el porque ese silencio.

-"Esto..." –Dijo Shinji algo incomodo.- "Si que tarda Misato, no crees?" –Dijo sin pensar _Pero a caso soy idiota!? Ahora porque pregunto por Misato!? _

-"Si." –Asuka gruñó ante el nombramiento de la profesora _ BAKA! Porque nombra a esa borracha?! ._- "Aunque tampoco se que necesidad hay de que este aquí...."

-"Vigilándonos." –Continuó Shinji ante el silencio de la pelirroja que probaba el contenido de la olla.

-"Molestándonos." –Corrigió Asuka con el ceño fruncido.- "Porque ya me dirás de que nos tiene que vigilar. Somos grandecitos, aunque estemos..." –Su voz se quebró.- "solos..."

Otro denso silencio, más incómodo que el anterior, invadió la sala de nuevo, dejando pasar el tiempo silenciosamente solo para ser cortado por un ahogado grito de dolor.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?" –Shinji se acercó a su hermana.

-"Claro que estoy bien! Solo tengo un dedo menos!!" –Gruño ella con los ojos vidriosos.

-"Ah, en ese caso..." –Comentó él dándose la vuelta.

-"BAKA!!!" –Vociferó ella.- "NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME MORIR SOLA!"

-"¿Morir?" –Shinji levantó una ceja mientras cogía la mano de la chica para observar el corte. _A caso crees que permitiría que eso pasase? _ -"No es profundo..." –diagnosticó.

-"Pero... duele." –Murmuró Asuka entre dientes.

-"¿Y...Así?"

Shinji se llevó el dedo herido a sus labios y tras besarlo dulce, tiernamente, con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo como si ese dedo fuera lo más preciado y exquisito del mundo, se lo introdujo levemente en su cálida boca. Lamiendo el corte para reducir el dolor, chupando aquella exquisita y escasa sangre rojiza que brotaba de éste ante la mirada incrédula pero placentera de la muy sonrojada chica.

Los ojos de los dos hermanos se mantenían fijos los unos en los otros, contemplándose mutuamente y de repente de la boca de la pelirroja se dejo ir un suspiro ante una succión más intensa de Shinji provocada por el brusco sonido de una puerta abrirse.

-"Ya llegué!!" –Se pudo sentir la voz de Misato en el pasillo.

Percatándose de la situación en que se encontraban podía mal interpretarse, sobretodo si habían oído el quejido de la chica, ambos se separaron apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la vez a destapar la olla para disimular. Cuando vieron que habían cogido la tapadera al mismo tiempo, mirándose mutuamente de nuevo la soltaron simultáneamente dejándola suspendida en el aire e intentando cogerla, a la vez, no pudieron evitar caer al suelo en medio de un tremendo escándalo.

-"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch..." –Musitaba Asuka frente al dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo al caer de espaldas. Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontradote con otro par de pupilas azules. –"Baka..."

Shinji se mantenía en un precario equilibrio sobre Asuka. Sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros, rozándose en determinados puntos, sus rostros separados por escasa distancia, sus respiraciones agitadas iban acompasadas en ese momento...

-"Lo...Lo siento..." –Dijo el con una gota e intentó incorporarse al pensar que esa postura aun era más mal interpretable.

Pero solo se movió un poco, lo suficiente para que la tapadera cayera justamente en medio de su cabeza (Sí, ahora cae la tapa XD Pero weno, sk solo han pasado unos segundos) , haciéndole perder el equilibrio por completo... y cayendo sobre Asuka...

-"PEDAZO DE BAKA!" –Gritó ella y en ese momento palideció al advertir tres miradas sobre ella.

Misato, Kaworu y Rei se mantenían en la puerta, contemplando la escena con la boca completamente abierta. Asuka les miró incrédula y luego volvió a avaluar su situación: Ella, tumbada en el suelo, con la falda algo más arriba manteniendo sus piernas más abiertas de lo normal al tener una de Shinji entre las suyas. Él estaba arrodillado sobre Asuka con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ésta, rozando con su rodilla la intimidad de ella y con su propia cara enterrada en el pecho de la chica como consecuencia de la aparatosa caída... Sin contar con la mano que Asuka mantenía aferrada a la nuca del chico y que había aparecido ahí misteriosamente... ¿A caso no podían aparecer en un momento peor!?

Asuka volvió a mirar hacía la puerta, fijándose en donde estaba situada la mirada de cada una de los presentes. Rei miraba fijamente su falda levantada _ Dios...debí ponerme pantalones... _ -pensaba Asuka, Kaworu miraba embobado el culo levantado de Shinji_ Maldito pervertido! _, y Misato... pasaba la vista por toda la escena con expresión realmente seria... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al advertir que Shinji se comenzaba a recobrar del golpe en la cabeza, pero no ayudaba demasiado los gemidos de dolor que prenunciaba mientras movía su cabeza aun entre los pechos de Asuka.

-"BAKA! QUIERES LEVANTARTE YA!?" –Gritó ella harta y advirtiendo que las visitas empezaban a pensar aun más mal y golpeo a Shinji levantándose mientras lo dejaba aturdido a sus pies.- "Ehehehehhe."- Rió nerviosa frente a los espectadores.- "¿Qué hacéis aquí... todos? Ehehehehe"

-"Pues... Misato nos ha invitado."- Se atrevió a contestar Rei mientras su gemelo ayudaba al ya medio muerto Shinji.

-Ah, claro Misato-San... esto...

-"Asuka, debemos hablar".-Dijo fríamente saliendo rumbo a la habitación de la aludida.

Asuka la siguió en silencio, cabizbaja. Era consciente de que Yui le había contado algo y por eso la reacción de la profesora, pero...

-"Dime" –Dijo deslizando la puerta para cerrarla. –"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Supongo que lo sabrás" –

Misato miraba una fotografía encima de la mesa, en ella estaban los dos hermanos Ikari, sonriendo abrazados delante de una noria, deberían de tener unos doce años. Asuka miró de reojo a la misma dirección y en su cabeza una voz le gritaba a Misato, reprochándola por la actitud que mantenía.

-"Ya sabes..." –Continuó la mujer.- "Porque tu madre me pidió que os cuidara."- Asuka asintió.- "Supongo que también sabes que yo me sorprendí cuando me lo contó todo..."

-"Si, también lo se. No es algo muy corriente, verdad? Es 'completamente anormal, imposible y antinatural', me lo dijeron unas cuantas veces..."

-"NO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA JUZGAR SI ES NORMAL O NO!" –Asuka se sorprendió ante la brusquedad de Misato.- "Me comprometí con tu madre para vigilaros. Le dije que confiara en mí, y me temo que soy una mujer de palabra... Pero no soy quien para juzgarte."

-"Ya, bueno. Pero lo de antes fue un accidente, Misato." –Dijo Asuka fríamente, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.- "Nos caímos y ya."

-"Supongo que aquella vez también fue difícil para ti..."

-"No me seas absurda!" –Le reprochó.- "Claro que fue difícil. Después de ese 'malentendido' me querían encerrar, supongo que eso también lo sabrás."

-"Sí. Y por eso no le diré nada a tu madre por esta vez. No quisiera que por mi culpa acabases en un internado, eres mi mejor alumna."- Sonrió.- "Pero si... vuelve a ocurrir, mucho me temo que... "

-"Lo entiendo. Pero tranquila."

-"¿Y Shinji no sospecha nada?"

-"Él es... muy inocente..." –Susurró Asuka ocultando sus ojos bajo el cabello.

Cuando Misato entró en la sala de estar se encontró con Rei y Shinji –Quien tenía una tirita en forma de cruz sobre la cabeza- sonriéndoles, se sentó en un sitio libre del sofá.

-"Y Asuka?" –Preguntó Shinji.

-"Dice que no quiere cenar. Esta acabando la redacción." –Explicó Misato simplemente mientras miraba a la cocina y veía a Kaworu acabando la cena.

-"Pero... No es bueno que no cene. Iré a avisarla." –Dijo él mientras se incorporaba.

-"NO!" –Shinji se quedó estático ante la violencia de la mujer.- "Esto... me ha dicho que no quiere que nadie la moleste."

Rei la miró sin creerse ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, algo muy gordo debería de haber pasado para que Asuka no cenara y Misato se comportara de esa forma, sin tan solo beber una gota de la cerveza que Shnji le había dejado sobre la mesa. Shinji por su parte no muy convencido, pero dispuesto a no molestar a su hermana se dirigió hacía la cocina.

-"Katsuragi Sensei..." -Le llamó la atención Rei. Ella la miró seriamente dándole a entender que no le podía contar nada.- "Después iré a llevarle algo de la cena, si no le molesta." –Misato asintió.

La cena no fue para nada animada. Shinji seguía preocupado por su hermana, y Misato se mantenía sin beber nada, seria, comiendo en silencio. De mientras, los gemelos no se podían encontrar más incómodos, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación, pero sin lograrlo.

Cuando todos acabaron y se dispusieron a recoger la mesa, Rei sirvió un plato y sin decir nada puso rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de Shinji _Se me ha adelantado... _Pensó fastidiado.

-"Asuka voy a entrar". –Afirmó Rei mientras deslizaba la puerta.

Se encontró a Asuka recostada sobre la mesa, que la miró y al ver quien era volvió a fijar la vista en la foto que tenía frente a su cabeza. Rei notó como ella tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, lo que no sabía era que los tenía así por aguantar las lagrimas, pues ni una sola salió de sus cristalinos ojos cumpliendo la promesa que se hizo cinco años atrás de no volver a llorar por ese tema.

-"¿Cómo te encu--?"

-"Rei... no quiero hablar" –Le cortó ella.

Sin más se incorporó y sacó su agenda de su mochila. Abriéndola se dispuso a tachar la redacción para mañana que acababa de terminar. Rei se le acercó silenciosa y dejó el plato al lado de la agenda, fijándose en que Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgica al mirar una fecha. Su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

-"¿De que te ríes?" –Preguntó, haciendo que Asuka la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"Pues de lo que suele haber en las agendas, Rei." –Dijo cerrando ésta. –"De una fecha."

** ,  
,**

**FASE-1 [FIN]**

**[N. de D. Tsubasa:**

OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! n0n

A ver a ver... aquí se desvela poca cosa, pero algo entre lineas se puede oler, nee? A fin y al cabo que Misato le de tanta importancia a algo significa que eso es algo serio...

Y bueno, la vida que parecía normal no lo es del todo, y es que 'Himitsu no Yakusoku' o 'La promesa de un secreto' no es un nombre al azar...

En realidad mi primo Reihi –que no se empanaba de nada XD- y Hikari –Que dio al final el nombre definitivo (y si, a esto se le llama darle la autoría del nombre XD)- me ayudaron xk yo para los títulos soy malísima, pero no, no esta tomado al azar n.nU tener en cuenta que hay un secreto, y eso se puede ver incluso en este cap... si es k sois algo observadores XDDD

A luego, la historia es algo subida de tono y aviso que meteré alguna escena yaoi y yuri, eso si, no CREO que lleguen a ser lemon... n.nUUU

Y me voy k me echan del Pc... XDD

Lo dicho: DEJAR ALGÚN REVIEW ONEGAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!! ".o

n0n Nos vemooooooooooooooooooos!!!

**ÐarK**** T§ûßaSA/ ]******


	3. Fase2 Maquinaciones

**Disclaimer**: Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mío (me emparanoio a menudo, pero no llego a tanto XD) si lo fuera, tener por seguro que Shinji sería lanzado y estaría liado con Asuka, la cual no se hubiera quedado vegetal ¬¬ Rei... tendría algo más que los sentimientos propios de una lechuga y Touji mostraría más su pedazo cuerpo... y culo jeje... Ah, si bueno, y el Putu Vell (Gendo) directamente no existiría -0- Así que no me denunciéis que es mucho papeleo inútil... en fin, aquí el cap 2!!

**__**

**_"HIMITSU NO YAKUSOKU"_**

**"Un solo ser perfecto dividido en dos mitades imperfectas..."**

**FASE-2 [MAQUINACIONES]**

La cena había dejado a todos de un humor precario.

Shinji seguía preocupado cuando Rei y Kaworu se marcharon y Misato muy a regañadientes se quedó dispuesta a vigilarlos hasta que Yui llegase, eso si, sin molestarse a disimular su mal humor.

Los gemelos entraron a su casa, aun notando la tensión que se respiraba tres pisos arriba. Fueron directos a la sala de estar, donde el silencio se hizo presente durante un largo rato, hasta que dos pares de ojos rojos escarlata se encontraron y perdieron en la infinidad del opuesto, como disipándose en un mar de sangre...

-"No se que le ves a Asuka."- Espetó Kaworu acercándose a su hermana, casi mostrando un magnetismo hacía ella.- "Es una basta amargada."

-"Oh, el hecho de que tu te lleves a matar con ella no supone que yo deba hacer lo mismo."- Dijo Rei mientras lo veía aproximarse.- "...Asuka es muy sensible..."

-"Sí... Le afecta mucho... el que dirán..." –Susurró el gemelo al oído de su hermana mientras lo lamía pausadamente.

-"Tanto como a Shinji..." -Apuntó ella dejando ir un suspiro por la acción del chico.

-"O quizá más, pero él es atento y amable..." –Comentó empezando a desabrochar la camisa de la joven.

-"Son tan diferentes como iguales...." –Recapacitó Rei mientras miraba al chico frente si, volviéndose a perder en esos ojos: exactamente iguales a los suyos pero tremendamente diferentes a la vez.

-"Son como nosotros." –Kaworu deslizó la prenda desabrochada al suelo, dejando a Rei con el torso semidesnudo frente a él.

-"Sí. Tu eres..." –Rei se acercaba para quitarle la camiseta.- "Prudente... Y calculador de hasta el más mínimo detalle..." –Explicó arrojando la prenda con la que yacía ya en el suelo mientras empezaba a acariciar cada músculo del chico.

-"Hum... Y tu..." –Procedió él a la vez que le desabrochaba la prenda que cubría sus senos.- "Impulsiva y... precavida..."

-"Tu explicación a sido más corta... no es justo." –Protestó mientras se tumbaba sobre el suelo (Recordemos que es tatami XD), empujada por él.

-"Usted perdone mi falta de expresión oral..." –Dijo burlesco a modo de respuesta.- "Pero dime.. ¿A caso Asuka no te evita?"

-"Argh! Pero eso fue porque me la insinué cuando tan solo nos conocimos..." –Gruñó.

-"Oh, vaya... Eres demasiado impulsiva". –Se rió mientras deslizaba su lengua bordeando el pecho de Rei.

-"Ju..." –Rió ella también entre suspiros de placer.- "Puede pero... lo hecho, hecho está."

-"¿Aunque este mal hecho?" –Sonrió él mientras ahora bordeaba uno de los pezones turgentes.

-"Siempre se puede arreglar..." –Ella le correspondió la sonrisa gimiendo algo más fuerte y rodeando el cuello de Kaworu con su brazo, apretándolo más a su pecho a la vez que removía su cabello plateado.-" Y tú... me ayudarás, Kaworu..." –Susurró nombrándolo en medio de un gemido.

-"Dime...Rei" –Suspiró estremeciéndose por completo ante una caricia en su espalda..- "¿Que he de hacer?"

-"Pues... Quedar con Shinji..." –Dijo simplemente, más atenta en desabrochar el pantalón de su gemelo que no en explicarle el plan.

-"¿Y como te puede ayudar a ti eso?" –Se sorprendió Kaworu

-"Tú simplemente lo distraerás... en una fecha importante..." –Logró al fin bajarle la prenda de vestir, entre los besos y caricias del albino.- "Asuka estará abatida y cuando se de cuenta ya será tarde..."

-"Creo que es demasiado impulsivo, pero ¿Para cuándo mi cita con Shinji?".-Preguntó mientras se deshacía de la falda de ella sin ningún problema.

-"Este Jueves...".- Dijo secamente mientras atrapaba los labios de él en un ardiente intercambio de besos.

-"Eso es... pasado mañana..." –Reflexionó él apartándose ligeramente de los carnosos labios de ella.- "No es ninguna fecha importante..."

-"No para nosotros..." –Volvió a ser cortada de nuevo por los labios de él.- "Pero si para ellos..." –Continuó cuando fue liberada.- "Llévatelo a la final de ese mismo día..." –Ordenó mientras estiraba su brazo y sacaba dos papeles de entre el montón de ropa que permanecía en el suelo.

-"Oh... has comprado ya las entradas..." -Susurró Kaworu mientras besaba el vientre de Rei.- "...estas en todo."

-"No me gusta dejar... cabos sueltos... Kaworu..." –Sentenció ella entre gemidos más roncos... por la profundidad de las caricias del nombrado...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shinji se mantenía recostado en su cama, mirando la mezcla de luces y sombras provocadas por la ciudad que se extendía por la rendija de su ventana. Podía oír el murmuro del televisor a lo lejos, indicando que Misato aún permanecía en el salón.

No quiso crear una situación comprometedora para ella e incómoda para él, por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto en cuanto Rei y Kaworu abandonaron el departamento. Pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por Asuka, no era la primera vez que la veía así...

Decidió ir a por algo de beber. Se deslizó por el pasillo, parándose unos segundos frente la habitación de su hermana, escuchando el silencio, notando su presencia tras la puerta y, resignándose, prosiguió su camino.

Cogió un refresco y esta vez pasó cruzando el salón, observó como Misato respiraba pausadamente. Parecía dormida sobre el sofá mientras la televisión hablaba sola, se acercó y pasándole la mano por delante del rostro lo corroboró.

Sin más, regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo en la habitación de Asuka donde picó suavemente para entrar seguidamente al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-"¿Asuka?" –Preguntó el acercándose al cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa. –"¿Duermes...?

El silencio y la respiración extremadamente calmada le indicaron que así era, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente, procurando no despertarla. Parecía más tranquila, más relajada, y Shinji deseaba que así fuera, no la despertaría para hacerla sufrir de nuevo... no por su culpa.

Con sumo cuidado la recargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su lecho, donde la recostó cuidadosamente.

-Arigato.... Shinji-kun... –Murmuró Asuka inconscientemente.

Shinji mostró una tierna sonrisa, se veía realmente conmovedora durmiendo placidamente, con expresión alegre... Pero su rostro se tensó al notar la hinchazón de sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos habían vuelto a contener el llanto como tantas otras veces, Shinji lo sabía.

-"...Asuka."

Él joven se inclinó hacía la durmiente y le acarició el rostro con su mano, suavemente paso su dedo por los parpados cerrados de la pelirroja y secó una lagrima que había podido escapar de esa prisión.

Una figura permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, pegada de espaldas a la pared mientras contemplaba de reojo la escena...

Shinji se inclinó y besó la frente de la chica, para luego posar ligeramente sus labios de nuevo, esta vez en la carnosa boca de ella arrancándole una sonrisa. Cuando se incorporó la sombra de la vigía había desaparecido...

-"Que duermas bien..." –Musitó antes de alejarse de su hermana y regresar a su habitación.

En el salón, Misato contemplaba la lata de cerveza con seriedad. El sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura le hizo pensar que quedaría sospechoso que nadie hubiera probado la bebida, así que de un trago se la deslizó garganta abajo, dejándola en la mesa justamente cuando Yui Ikari aparecía en la sala.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Asuka....Asuka...!" – Durante la noche Shinji no había dormido demasiado bien, por no decir que lo hizo escasamente, pero su hermana sin saber el porque había logrado un sueño agradable. –"Asuka..." –Volvió a repetir cuando un par de ojos azules lo miraron somnolientos.- "Llegaremos tarde, será mejor que te levantes..."

La chica abrió enormemente los ojos y se incorporó en busca de un reloj: las 8:16 a.m!! No podía ser ¿Ella, Asuka Ikari, se había quedado dormida?! Y lo que era más extraño aún ¿El dormilón de su hermano la había ido a despertar??!! ¿Que alguien puso el mundo boca abajo o que?

Se levantó en el acto, sin decir nada, estaba demasiado aturdida, se fijo en que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto y se dirigió a su armario _Mierda! Se me olvidó planchar el.... _

-"Te he planchado el uniforme de repuesto."- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- "Esta en el baño, será mejor que te des una ducha para despertarte."- Y dicho esto Shinji se dirigió a la puerta ante la estupefacta Asuka.- "Te estoy preparando el desayuno...." –Se escuchó cuando éste salió del cuarto.

-"¿Shinji?".- Preguntó la confusa chica. El nombrado, que la pudo oír, volvió a pararse frente la puerta expectante por saber el motivo de su llamada. –"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"¿Cómo qué 'Que me pasa'? No me ocurre nada. –Contestó él extrañado.

-"Te despiertas pronto, me haces el desayuno, me aconsejas una ducha, me planchas el uniforme..." –Numeró la chica alzando los dedos.- "Y me despiertas, lo que lo hace todo más extraño... ¿Por qué haces todo esto...?

-"No quise molestarte quedándome dormido de nuevo..." –Mintió.- "Supuse que tendrías hambre, te dije lo de la ducha para que te relajases y pensé que necesitarías el otro uniforme...." –Numeró él también.- "Y si no te despertaba llegaríamos tarde... aunque a este paso lo haremos igual..." –Sonrió antela cara embobada de su hermana.- "¿Te parece mal?"

-"Er... no... lo que ocurre es que.. Shinji, no eres mi criado, no tienes porque hacer todo esto por mi..." –Comentó cabizbaja.

-"No es ninguna molestia Asuka-kun" –Ella alzó la cabeza para verle sonreír.- "Voy a prepararte el desayuno, date prisa..." –Y volvió a desaparecer dejando a chica sonriendo sonrojada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El resto de la mañana fue todo lo normal que se le puede pedir a una mañana con Asuka, Touji y Kaworu juntos... es decir, movidita y entre insultos y peleas en donde Asuka siempre estaba presente, aunque parecía que la pelirroja estaba especialmente agresiva y sensible en lo referente a Shinji, ya que con que él solo la nombrara ella daba la pelea por zanjada.

-"Asuka esta especialmente rara hoy, no crees?" –Comentó Touji a Kaworu cuando ésta dejó una pelea a medias por quinta vez.

-"Hmmmm...." –Contestó Kaworu ante toda respuesta _ No quiere que Shinji la miré a los ojos... y si se pelea bien es sabido que es la única manera de calmarla... _Un escalofrío lo sacó de sus pensamientos y busco la fuente de él, encontrándola sin problemas: Rei le miraba fijamente, pese a hacerlo de reojo.- "Shinji-kun, quiero hablar contigo..." -Cuando todos se giraron para hacerle caso, Kaworu vio como su gemela fruncía el ceño y decidió apartar a Shinji de ahí cogiéndolo por la muñeca.- "A solas"

Cuando se alejaron todos los miraron interrogativos, excepto Asuka que lo hacía con odio y Rei que miraba para otro lado.

-"¿Qué quieres Kaworu?" –Preguntó Shinji. Éste lo había llevado bastante lejos del grupo.- "¿Por qué tanto secretismo?"

-"Hmmm... Tengo entradas para la final de este jueves, pero sólo tengo dos, así que no quiero que los demás se enteren..."- Mintió, era bastante bueno en eso, por lo que le quedó muy natural.- "¿Quieres venir?"

-"¿Para la final!? Pero si no quedaban entradas! –El joven Ikari parecía muy interesado, pero de pronto puso expresión seria.- "¿Y Rei?

-"Oh vamos Ikari! ¿Realmente piensas que me llevaría a mi propia hermana a ver un partido de fútbol? –Shinji bajo la cabeza.- ¿Acaso tú lo harías? –Sonrió picaronamente ante el silencio de él.- "Supongo que a tu hermana le gusta, pero a Rei no le agrada este deporte. Me ha rechazado la invitación. ¿Vienes tú o se lo pido a Asuka?" –Ante eso Shinji levantó la cabeza con las cejas fruncidas. _ Di en el clavo... _

-"Por supuesto que iré ¿A caso lo dudabas?".- Dijo sonriendo aún con el gesto fruncido, sacándole una sonrisa de autosatisfacción a Kaworu.

-"Asi pues quedamos el jueves por la mañana" –Shinji puso cara de interrogación.- "El partido es a las 4... es mejor que no aparezcamos por clase en todo el día, nuestras hermanas nos cubrirán, pero no se lo digas a Asuka hasta el jueves... quizá si se enfada contigo no quiera hacerlo" –Y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y volvió hacía el grupo sonriendo, seguido por Shinji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad, exceptuando que Asuka no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y que ya ni siquiera se peleaba cuando Touji la provocaba, algo que a éste le estaba haciendo el día más aburrido de lo habitual. De camino a casa Asuka estuvo tan callada como en el colegio y solo habló con Shinji en cuanto se quedaron solos en el ascensor.

-"¿Qué quería el Sr. Querubín?" –Dijo mirando fijamente la puerta de la máquina.

-"Pues..."- _ 'Pero no se lo digas a Asuka hasta el jueves..._ _quizá si se enfada contigo no quiera hacerlo' _ La voz de Kaworu resonó por toda su mente.- "Pues nada en especial..." –Contestó mirando al cuadro de botones que había delante suyo.

-"Si no me lo quieres decir..." –La puerta se abrió y Asuka salió atropelladamente hacía afuera.- "No tienes porque hacerlo."

Eso fue lo último que la chica dijo en lo que quedaba de día, luego se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta que su madre llegó a la hora de la cena.

-"Estas muy callada, Asuka ¿Te ocurre algo?" –Le preguntó ésta en medio de la comida.- "No has dicho ni una sola palabra..."

-"No me ocurre nada, madre." –Contestó secamente.

El resto de cena fue incómodo. Yui no paraba de pasar la mirada de uno a otro. Asuka se mantenía callada, comiendo en silencio sin alzar la vista en ningún momento, pero a sabiendas de que Yui la estaba inspeccionando. Shinji por su parte también se mantenía cabizbajo, pese a que intentaba sacar conversa sin mucho éxito, y cuando sentía la mirada de su madre sobre él, la esquivaba como podía.

-"Asuka..." –Llamó la señora Ikari cuando Shinji se retiró para recoger la mesa.- "¿Ha ocurrido algo con tu hermano?" –Cuestionó demasiado seriamente.

-"No madre. Mi HERMANO no tiene la culpa de esto." –Y sin más se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.- "La tiene ese maldito..." -Murmuró cuando llego a ésta.- "O quizá la tenga yo por no atreverme a decírselo..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jueves por la mañana. Un hermoso día perfecto para ir a pasear, de picnic o incluso perfecto para ir a ver la final de un partido, pero para nada perfecto para ir a clase...

Asuka se levantó temprano como de costumbre, no podía permitir que pasara lo mismo que ayer. Se dirigió a despertar a Shinji, tenía que decirle algo importante así que más valía no ir tarde.

-"Shin—" –Cuando llegó a su habitación éste se mantenía sentado sobre su cama, desperezándose.- "—ji..."

-"Buenos días Asuka-kun"- Saludó él levantándose de la cama.

Asuka se lo quedó mirando. En otras circunstancias estaría pensando que demonios le pasaba a ese dormilón para despertarse a la hora, pero teniendo en cuenta el panorama no podía pensar en nada... ni siquiera en que hacía ahí plantada o en quien era.

Shinji se había levantado de la cama, mostrando el habitual atuendo para dormir, eso si, Asuka nunca dejaba de embobarse con él. Vestía unos shorts azul oscuro algo apretados y nada más. Sólo eso cubría su cuerpo, no con muchos músculos pero sin duda tampoco faltaba de ellos. Su cabello revuelto por el sueño le daba un toque divertido, y los ojos azules somnolientos uno atractivo... Simplemente Asuka no podía apartar la vista de él, como tampoco podía cerrar la boca.

-"Esto..." –Murmuró incómodo ante la penetrante mirada de su hermana.- "Asuka..."

Eso bastó para que ésta saliera de su ensimismamiento y diera media vuelta desapareciendo en su habitación, donde se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre la mesa de su escritorio, respirando con dificultad.

-"Tranqui...lizate... Asuka..." -Se dijo en voz alta mientras respiraba recobrando el aliento.

Cuando abrió los ojos algo más calmada vio unas entradas sobre la mesa. _ Tengo que decírselo.... Quizá se levantó pronto porque se acuerda... _Y se dispuso a vestirse...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yui se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, algo inusual pero que vaya, hacía de vez en cuando. Asuka entró en la cocina ataviada con un hermoso vestido que le quedaba algo por debajo de sus rodillas. Le quedaba realmente bien, regalo de Shinji para su cumpleaños de tela blanca arrugada se abrochaba mediante botones que cubrían toda la parte delantera y que en esos momentos iban unidos hasta poco más del muslo. Su cuello era de corte recto en él se unían dos pequeñas mangas cortas, igualmente arrugadas y dejando los hombros al descubierto.

-"Buenos días..."

En sus manos llevaba un enorme sombrero de paja adornado con un lazo rojo que dejaba caer graciosamente sus largos extremos sobre el suelo.

Yui se la quedó mirando y ante la alegre sonrisa de Asuka echó un rápido vistazo al calendario para luego volver a su tarea. Asuka por su parte se sentó en la mesa esperando a que apareciera su hermano, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

-"Buenos días." –Repitió Yui volteando a ver a Shinji.

Lucía una camiseta negra sin mangas que le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo, remarcándolo, sus piernas vestían unos vaqueros azul oscuro y comparado con el uniforme que llevaba normalmente eso le quedaba realmente bien...

-"Shinji..." –Comenzó a decir Asuka _ Pues parece que si se acordaba de lo de hoy... _ Pensó para si quitándose un peso de encima.- "...sobre lo de hoy..."

-"Ah si... ¿Ya te has enterado? No creo que venga a cenar tampoco."- Dijo aún en el umbral de la puerta.

-"¿Pe-perdona?!" – Preguntó ella más alto de lo normal y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Eh... He quedado con Kaworu para ir a ver el partido de esta tarde... ¡A conseguido entradas! ¿No es genial?" –Contestó eufórico, pero ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana añadió:- "¿No... no te referías a eso?"

Asuka se levantó de la mesa, había escuchado todo eso con la boca abierta, incrédula. Fue hasta Shinji y con el ceño fruncido y una intensa mirada de odio lo miró a los ojos, frente a él.

-"¿Con Kaworu?" –Shinji asintió con la cabeza, confuso.- "¿Con el Sr. Querubín....? ¿Hoy?

Él la siguió mirando confundido, pero ante la penetrante mirada de esta no pudo evadir la pregunta, así que volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Lo próximo que pudo sentir fue la mano de Asuka sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-"ASUKA!" –Se escuchó a Yui gritar.

No era la primera vez que Asuka golpeaba a Shinji pero, por el sonido, por la mueca de dolor de éste y el rostro sorprendido de la propia atacante se podía adivinar que esta vez fue, sin duda, mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra.

Pasado unos segundos Shinji también frunció el ceño y encaró a Asuka.

-"¿Qué problema tienes ahora?" –Inquirió él calmadamente pero mostrando en el tono de voz su enfado.- "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insufriblemente malhumorada? ¿Por qué fue que te enojaste esta vez? ¿Por qué me pegaste esta vez!?

Frente a toda respuesta él recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la banda derecha, antes de poder escuchar una frase salir fríamente de los labios de la pelirroja...

-"Porque eres idiota."

Y dicho esto salió de la cocina, se calzó, cogió su cartera y se fue dando un gran portazo. Shinji se quedó sobándose la mejilla largo rato, mientras miraba por donde había salido su hermana. Luego se sentó en la mesa dirigiendo una sonrisa a su madre, quien le miraba preocupada. Shinji se dispuso a coger una tostada cuando dos entradas sobre la mesa le llamaron la atención, las cogió...

-"'Full moon Park'" –Leyó en ellas y su cara se tornó seria. Rápidamente giró su cabeza hacía el calendario, en busca la fecha de hoy.- "MIERDA!!!" –Gritó levantándose para salir en busca de la chica.

-"Shinji..." -Yui Ikari cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba salir al chico de la casa.- "Lo que tenía Asuka... eran celos." –Suspiró.

** ,  
.**

**FASE-2 [FIN]**

**[N.de D. Tsubasa:**

O-HA-IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Wo wo! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Supongo que lo que más llama la atención es, sin duda alguna, la escena entre Rei y Kaworu... algo que en un principio no tenía planeado, pero gracias a Reihi (wolas primitooooow n.n) (fijo que ahora estará gritando 'INCESTOOOO!!' XD) que no paraba de rallarme con que hiciera ya una escena hentai... posh la tuve que poner por ahí, ahora que tampoco queda mal, si lo miráis como yo lo hago esa escena muestra la atracción que sufren los polos opuestos, lo diferente, y a la vez remarca que aunque la gente sea diferente también es igual, por lo k los iguales también se atraen... er vamos que como Rei y Kaworu son diferentes, pero a la vez iguales se atraen y punto XD

Cierta persona y no quiero decir nombres ¬¬ (Hikari XD) me dijo que se hacían un favor mutuo, jeje también podría ser, pero me gusta más verlo de aquella forma ñ.ñU

Y bueno también podría quedar raro la repentina puntualidad de Shinji levantándose.... O.o pero weno...

Y ahora una curiosidad... ejeje algo así como una toma falsa de la 'gravación' del fic n.nU

**Curiosidades de este capitulo!**

_Rei y Kaworu permanecían tumbados, el uno recostado sobre el cuerpo desnudo del otro (digamos que solo faltaba el cigarrillo, pero como el tabaco mata (EL TABAC MATA! EL TABAC MATA!! EL TABAC MATA!!! ".O) posh no fuman -0- ) de repente Kaworu alargó la mano y cogió dos entradas que se encontraban tiradas por ahí cerca._

_-"Y dime Rei..." –Ésta soltó un 'hmmmm' dando a entender que lo escuchaba.- "¿De donde has sacado las entradas? Llevan casi un mes agotadas..."_

_-"Joooo joooo joooo" –Rió ella de manera intrigante.- "Eso es secreto profesional, pero solo te diré que me encontré a un idiota que fardaba de ellas, así que se las pedí amablemente... pero el entupido no me las dio así que lo tuve que persuadir.... jooo joooo jooooo"_

_Un gran gota corrió por la nuca del chico mientras un escalofrió provocado por la siniestra risotada le hacía estremecerse._

_-"Anda!" –Una bombilla encima de Kaworu iluminó la estancia._

_-"Quieres apagar la luz!" –Gruñó su hermana._

_-"Er..." –Él le hizo caso.- "Tiene algo que ver con el chaval que se encontraron malherido dentro de un cubo de basura?"_

_-"Qui sap, qui sap... podría ser que...." _

XDDDDD y esto weno, me retiro, solo decir que quizá tarde algo más en actualizar porque quiero escribir el cap. 3 del de DNangel... se llama Kaito's a ver si alguien se lo lee y me deja algún review... aunque teniendo en cuenta el éxito que tiene este... :S

"Quien sabe, quien sabe... podría ser que..." –Frase típica de Utena XD-

SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU n0n

Y DEJAR REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!

PD.- Wala k notas más largas....!! OoU

**ÐarK T§ûßaSA/ ]******


	4. Fase3 Huida a la desesperada

**Disclaimer**: Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mío (me emparanoio a menudo, pero no llego a tanto XD) y weno todo lo que ponía en el cap anterior... Así que no me denunciéis que es mucho papeleo inútil... y aquí el cap 3!! Algo tristecillo y con inoportunas notas de la autora de por medio -

**__**

**_"HIMITSU NO YAKUSOKU"_**

**"No digas algo que no tienes intención de hacer..."**

**FASE-3 Huida a la desesperada**

Shinji entraba a toda prisa al ascensor, sabía que Asuka se había marchado enfadada por su culpa y ahora también sabía el motivo ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de algo tan sumamente importante como era la fecha de hoy? Era normal que su hermana se enfadara y encima le había reprochado por ello! Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban pero no los evadía, era consciente de su error y lo más importante ahora era encontrar a la pelirroja y pedirle perdón. Viendo que el ascensor se paraba en la segunda planta deseó haber escogido las escaleras.

Las puertas se empezaron a abrir ante la mirada enfurecida de Shinji que topó con el rostro sorprendido de Kaworu. Éste se lo quedó viendo sin moverse, vestía un pantalón negro y un chaleco del mismo color que cubría gran parte de una camiseta blanca haciendo resaltar el matiz plateado de su cabello y la palidez de su rostro.

-"Oh, Shinji"- Habló al fin.- "Iba a buscarte a..." –Pero fue cortado por su interlocutor que, al acabársele la paciencia, había optado por salir apresuradamente del ascensor y bajar los pisos restantes por las escaleras, casi saltándolas de tres en tres.- "Shinji!!?" –Gritó Kaworu y decidió seguirle dado su extraño comportamiento.

Al llegar abajo Shinji miró a ambos lados buscando desesperadamente a la chica, Kaworu se acercó a él justo cuando daba una vuelta sobre si mismo mirando en todas direcciones, parecía realmente contrariado.

-"..Shinji?" –Susurró el albino cuando éste se paró en seco a contemplar sus zapatos con el gesto fruncido.

Se maldecía a si mismo por tener tan poca memoria, se maldecía por haber decepcionado a Asuka, se maldecía por haberla fallado, por haberla herido... De repente levantó su rostro mirando al frente. Tenía un presentimiento.

-"SHINJI!!!" –Gritó Kaworu cuando él salió corriendo del edificio (No sabe decir nada más ¬¬u?).- "Mierda..." –Gruñó (Pues parece que sí XD) y comenzó a seguirle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asuka jadeaba en un callejón que había entre dos grandes edificios. Había estado corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían y todo para huir... odiaba tanto huir y sin embargo fue lo único que pudo hacer... ¿Acaso Shinji no comprendía que esta fecha era muy importante para ella? Hoy... Precisamente hoy, el único día en que Yui no se interponía, el único día que podía disfrutar estando con Shinji... Y él había quedado con ese desgraciado del Ayanagisa... Lo odiaba.

Los odiaba.

Pero se sorprendió llorando. No podía llorar!! Se lo había prohibido a si misma!! No lloraría más por eso... nunca... y sin embargo las lágrimas no cesaban... No...

-"Shinji..." –Susurró entre jadeos y lagrimas. Seguro que si ahora alguien la encontraba se reiría de ella, de su estado, de su debilidad... eso no lo podía permitir, simplemente no dejaría que se burlarán de ella por sufrir por ese... idiota.- "...Baka Kinder..."

Se incorporó secándose las lágrimas de manera enfurecida, maldiciéndolas por no cesar en su carrera pese a que las borraba una y otra vez con la palma de su mano... Sus piernas flojearon y acabó de rodillas, aún limpiándose esas gotas saladas que se emperraban en huir de sus cristalinos y húmedos ojos...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"SHINJI!! ESPERA!" –Kaworu gritaba en vano ya que el nombrado no parecía oírle, en realidad no parecía oír ni ver nada, simplemente corría.- "SHINJI!!!"

El chico tenía un rumbo fijo, pero paraba de vez en cuando para mirar a su alrededor, con una pizca de esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Esperanza de verla allí al lado con el entrecejo fruncido, esperanza de que apareciera para gritarle e insultarle, esperanza de encontrarla y poder abrazarla... pedirle perdón...

Esperanza que se desvanecía al no verla, dando paso a la impotencia y al odio a si mismo.

-"Shinji!" –Pese a que Kaworu corría más rápido que él parecía que a éste le invadiese una fuerza repentina. Al fin pudo atraparlo y lo agarró por los hombros.- "Oye, no puedes seguir corriendo así! Dime que te ocurre..."

-"Sueltame!" –Gritó ante toda respuesta al verse aprisionado.

-"No pienso hacerlo!" –Shinji se lo quedó viendo con odio.- "¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?"

-"A ti no te importa." –Espetó Shinji apartando la vista de los ojos del chico.

-"Si que me importa... y si no me lo dices no te pienso dejar ir, por lo que si tanta prisa tienes..."

-"Maldito..." –El joven Ikari volvió a clavar la vista, si cabe con mayor odio, en los cristalinos escarlatas.- "Tu tienes toda la culpa!" –Se sorprendió al escucharse decir eso.- "No... La tengo yo, lo siento..." -Una lagrima escapó de sus ojos rumbo a la mejilla, seguida por muchas más, inundando su rostro en un silencioso llanto.- "Lo... siento..." –Gimió cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Kaworu lo contemplo impotente mientras un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadía. Siempre se salía con la suya, obteniendo lo que quería pero aquellas lagrimas... ese llanto lo superaba, lo desgarraba por dentro y no pudo evitar que la culpabilidad creciera en su interior.

-"¿Qué buscas, Shinji?" –Susurró pese a que ya sabía bien la respuesta.

-"Asuka..."- Soltó él como respuesta.

-"¿No tienes idea de donde pueda estar?"

-"..."-Silencio. Su llanto había cesado al fin _ Debería estar buscando a Asuka, no llorando... _Levantó la cabeza con un semblante decidido para poder mirar al chico frente a si.- "Se llevó la cartera..."

-"Vamos..." -Kaworu asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asuka no se había movido de aquel lugar. Sentada abrazaba sus rodillas mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente. Sus lágrimas habían parado de brotar, pero la huella que permanecía en su rostro era la clara prueba de su llanto.

Realmente no quería pensar en nada. Pero no podía dejar de meditar sobre lo que se convirtió su vida después del incidente de años atrás. Imágenes del pasado surcaban su mente mientras ella las intentaba ignorar concentrándose inútilmente en la pared.

Una campana sonó en el recinto donde ella se encontraba. No quería moverse pero las clases pronto empezarían y sentada allí, detrás del gimnasio seguramente la encontraría algún profesor o alumno antes de lo que ella quisiera.

Movió la cabeza hacía un lado y clavó la mirada en la cartera que yacía a pocos metros de ella, tirada a consecuencia de un momento de furia de la pelirroja.

-"Ese idiota no aparecerá por aquí. A fin de cuentas a quedado con el Sr. Querubín... supongo que podría ir a clase..." –Se dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía la cartera. Al lado pudo ver un gran sombrero de paja y entonces se percató de que no iba con el uniforme reglamentario.- "...Que le jodan." –Gruñó (pobre del que se lo recordara... no quisiera estar en su lugar... ô.ô¡¡¡) y sin más salió de su escondite vestida con el hermoso vestido y ataviada con el sombrero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"...así que se ha enfadado conmigo..." -Shinji le había explicado todo lo ocurrido, o si más no gran parte de ello, a su compañero mientras se dirigían al instituto.

-"Hmmmm.... ¿Y eso no te gusta? –Preguntó Kaworu mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

-"¿A que viene esa pregunta!? Por supuesto que no! No me agrada que se enfaden conmigo...-Contestó apenado. Pero ante su sorpresa el chico soltó una carcajada.-

-"Y supongo que aún menos ella, no?" –Shinji lo miró sin comprender.- "Que miedo!"

Y ambos rieron, aunque ninguno de ellos lo hacía de verdad.

La campana sonó justo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su aula. Shinji tragó saliva suplicando que estuviera allí tal y como su presentimiento le decía.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con ella.

Kaworu lo miraba de reojo, viendo como la tristeza y la decepción volvían al rostro de su amigo. Pasándole una mano por el hombro le demostró su apoyo y lo guió hasta su pupitre.

Muchos alumnos los miraban con cara de no comprender nada. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Shinji estaba gravemente apesadumbrado pero Kaworu tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, una expresión que no se podría calificar como tristeza o como culpabilidad...

Y quedaba destacar que ninguno de los dos llevaba el uniforme.

-"Tranquilo Shinji. Aún puede aparecer..." –Intentó animarlo el gemelo.- "Y si lo hace aún puedes ir con ella." –Shinji levantó la vista para mirarlo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- "No te lo tendré en cuenta, pero me debes una salida juntos."- Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-"Gracias Kaworu... realmente eres un ángel..." –Comentó.

-"Oh? Yo tenía entendido que tú eras el ángel."

-"Eh?"-Shinji puso cara de incomprensión.

-" 'El ángel apaciguador' te llaman." –Shinji agravó su expresión de incredulidad.- Sí. Asuka es el 'demonio rojo' y tu 'el ángel apaciguador', el único capaz de calmar a ese demonio...

Un silencio envolvió a los dos chicos mientras Shinji bajaba la mirada.

-"Te equivocas..."-Susurró al fin.- "Cuando se enfada de verdad no hay manera de calmarla, y la mayoría de veces eso ocurre por mi culpa... no la has visto enfadada conmig—

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Dejando ver a Asuka con su hermoso vestido blanco. Su cabellera quedaba semioculta por el sombrero, pero lo que éste no ocultaba era sus ojos azules, envueltos en una hinchazón rojiza... Ni tampoco pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa al ver a su hermano ahí... que pronto pasó a una de terror y luego a una de odio al ver a su acompañante.

No hace falta decir que los demás alumnos estaban tremendamente sorprendidos de verla así... Pero ella hizo caso omiso de lo que murmuraban o decían y se dirigió directamente a su sitio, al lado del de Shinji mientras éste la miraba con tristeza e impotencia.

Ella no lo saludó, ni tan siquiera lo miró, solo siguió su camino ignorándolo por completo.

-"Asuka... esto... yo..." –Balbuceó el chico.

-"Tú..."- Le cortó su hermana mientras se quitaba el sombrero.- "Eres absolutamente idiota. Patética, insuperable y absolutamente idiota! No solo no te acuerdas de la fecha de hoy sino que encima vas y quedas con el Sr. Querubín!! Y no contento con ello me preguntas porque me pongo de mal humor reprochándome que siempre estoy igual!!!!"- Sin percatarse su tono de voz había ido en aumento y ahora buenamente podría ser oída en toda la planta.- "¿Por qué no me hace sun favor y mueres!? ¿Por qué no solamente dejas de atormentarme!!? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! Tan amable, dulce, simpático, amigable... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan asquerosamente perfecto con todos menos conmigo!!!?- De repente enmudeció y ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes bajó la cabeza de modo que sus ojos quedarán escondidos bajo parte de su pelirroja cabellera para luego suspirar y agregar en un susurro...- "¿Por qué no sales de mi... de mi vida...?"

El silencio se hizo durante un par de segundos antes de que Asuka cogiera sus cosas y saliera corriendo de clase.

Shinji se quedó estatico ante todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Eran las palabras más duras que la chica le había soltado en toda su vida y consiguieron herirle de verdad. Cuando se percató de que ella se había movido se dispuso a seguirla pero una mano en su hombro se lo impedió.

-"Dale tiempo, ok?" –Le aconsejó Kaworu con una mirada seria.

-"Pero tengo que ir!!" –Gritó Shinji intentando zafarse de su mano.

-"No te dejaré. Debes darle tiempo Shinji..."

Y, siendo aún contemplado por todos, el joven Ikari se derrumbó en el suelo, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas a la par que las lagrimas comenzaban a surgir en su rostro.

** ,  
.**

**FASE-3 FIN**

**N.de D. Tsubasa:**

OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Capitulo tres acabado en un solo día.. ¿Cómo pueden tres canciones motivarme de tal forma O.o? Y bueno no pensaba dejarlo aquí pero ya ocupa más o menos lo mismo que los demás capitulos y tampoco queda tan mal porque lo que pasará ahora queda mejor en otro cap... en fin XD k si os habéis quedao con las ganas os aguantáis hasta que me de por escribir el cap. 4... que la verdad, lo tengo medio escrito en una hoja pero bueno queda que me entren ganas de escribirlo... XD

Y ara la 'toma falsa' de la grabación de este capitulo n.nU

**Curiosidades de este capitulo!!**

_Asuka cogió la cartera del suelo y luego se fijo en que no llevaba el uniforme reglamentario.- "...Que le jodan." –Gruñó y sin más salió de su escondite. _

_De mientras Shinji y Kaworu habían aparecido en clase muy pegaditos el uno al otro y vestidos de calle, es decir sin el p— sin el uniforme ñ._

_Bueno a eso que aparece un profesor que NO tendría que estar ahí ¬¬..._

_-"Ikari, Ayanagisa.!!! –Gruño (ya todos sabemos, el típico profe capu--- er... que te quiere amargar la vida en el instituto...) - ¿Dónde están vuestros uniformes?!"_

_-"Pues verá es que nosotros no íbamos a aparecer por aquí... "–Dijo Shinji simplemente dejando al profesor con cara de incredulidad.- "Ahora nos iremos, solo estamos buscando a una persona"_

_-"Me estáis diciendo que ibais a hacer campana?" –Gritó el profe haciendo que todos los mirasen_

_-"Básicamente" –Contestó Shinji fríamente._

_-"Pero que cojo---¡!!"_

_A eso que Shinji lo aparta de el medio porque ve a Asuka con una cara de perros que no se la aguanta._

_-"Te estaba buscando" –Dice_

_-"Señorita Ikari! Usted también!? Pero bueno que es esto?? Y vuestros uniformes!!?"_

_-"En casa" –Dijo la fría y cortante voz de Asuka._

_-"Como osas contestarme así!?" –Gritó el profe que estaba de un tono lila oscuro..._

_-"¿Cómo que? –Dijo Asuka con una vena en la frente.- "No me toques lo que no tengo, quieres!? _

_-"oh, oh..." –Murmuró Shinji al lado del profe que estaba atónito._

_-"¿Cómo que 'oh, oh'!? –Gruó ella.- "Baka Shinji! Ven aquí que te voy a MATAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" _

_Y er bueno solo decir que la escena tuvo que ser cortada.... no solo por su excesiva violencia, sino xk ese profe no tendría k estar ahí y además se saltaron el guión como les dio la gana ¬¬_

**Fin? -0-**

Sigamos con las notas después de este... 'desvarié' tampoco tengo nada más que comentar ya que este capitulo es más bien de unión entre lo que pasó en el anterior y lo que viene en el próximo... capitulo de relleno, vamos XD así que en fin... no se... Dar las gracias a aquellos que me habeís dejado algún Review (Nuri, a ti no xk lo dejaste sin siquiera leértelo ¬¬) que los quería contestar pero como que me daba palo... u gommen XD y lo de siempre decir que espero comentarios, por favor!! o.ò no me seáis perros –eh, Reihi que aun que sea de relleno tb se merece reviews ¬¬ -

Y bueno hasta el próximo 

**ÐarK**** TûßaSA/ ******


	5. Fase4 En el fondo de la botella

**Disclaimer**: Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mío y todo lo que ponía en cap anteriores... Así que no me denunciéis que es mucho papeleo inútil... y en cambio dejarme algún review ù.u Y bien, aquí el cuarto... algo estúpido... va de un lado a otro XD pero bueno, para conpensar es el doble de largo que los anteriores..U En fin leer y ya me diréis n.

**__**

**_"HIMITSU NO YAKUSOKU"_**

**"Afrontar el problema no es fácil, pero huir puede resultar peor"**

**FASE-4 En el fondo de la botella**

Asuka corría por los pasillos, haciendo caso omiso de los reproches que le dirigían por ello, en su mente solamente rondaban dos únicas palabras 'Baka Shinji' y una única idea...

Huir.

Y eso era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo, huir de nuevo... algo que odiaba tanto y que sin embargo hacia tan a menudo... Sobretodo últimamente y siempre de 'Baka Shinji'...

Corría por los pasillos, en dirección a la salida, quería desaparecer de la escuela, allí donde centenares de alumnos y profesores cotillas la verían abatida y sobretodo, lo que más temía, la verían débil.

Tan concentrada iba con ese único objetivo que no veía a nadie a su alrededor, pero sabía que no estaba sola, eso se lo decía las miradas que notaba por todo su cuerpo, algunas acusadoras, otras lascivas o sorprendidas, pero todas iban dirigidas hacía ella, y eso provocó que sus ansias por salir de allí aumentasen.

De repente una figura apareció de un corredor contiguo, chocando estrepitosamente con la fugitiva.

-"¿Asuka?" –Dijo una voz familiar haciendo que la nombrada levantase la cabeza para ver quien era- "¿Qué te ocurre?"- Cuestionó una preocupada Rei.

-"Nada." –Mintió ella, lo último que quería era ver a nadie, y aún menos hablar. _¿__Por qué tan solo no me dejan en paz!? _

Sin más se dispuso a alejarse pero un brazo alrededor suyo se lo impidió.

-"Si te ocurre algo tan grabe como para no querer hablar, entonces tienes que desahogarte. Asuka-chan... no es bueno guardárselo todo."- Ella se estremeció a punto de llorar, pero logró afirmar con la cabeza sin soltar ni una sola lágrima.- "oh!" –Con un brusco movimiento Rei llevó a Asuka para esconderse en el pasillo donde ella había aparecido.- "El profesor... será mejor que salgamos de aquí."

-"¿Cómo!?"

Pero antes de poder protestar o pararse siquiera a pensar, la joven Ikari se encontraba yendo escaleras abajo, arrastrada de la muñeca por una Rei extrañamente sonriente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"¿Por qué no me has dejaste ir tras ella!? –Mientras, en clase, Shinji le gritaba al chico frente si.

-"Ya te lo he dicho. A veces es mejor estar sólo para poder pensar..." –se excusó Kaworu mirando al coro de estudiantes que se había formado alrededor suyo.

-"Pero lo que ella quiere es una disculpa!!"

-"Creeme Shinji, no la presio—nes.."

Las palabras murieron en su boca y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada por la ventana, donde otro par de ojos escarlata lo miraban fijamente. Shinji se abalanzó contra el cristal, justo a tiempo para ver a cierta persona de cabello azul celeste que empujaba a una segunda haciéndola desaparecer por la esquina de la puerta de entrada al recinto. Pero hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para el chico: El extremo de una larga cabellera pelirroja que se desvanecía por el muro de entrada y el sombrero de paja, ahora situado en la cabeza de Rei, y que el mismo regaló a...

-"Asuka..."

El solo hecho de verla de nuevo (k verla? Si solo vio su pelo? XDD) hizo que la culpabilidad y la impotencia aumentasen en el corazón de Shinji haciendo a su cuerpo reaccionar instintivamente con el objetivo de buscarla, así que giró sobre si mismo para salir del salón, arrollando al profesor a su paso.

-"Ikari!" –Gritó éste en vano pues él no detuvo su huida.- "Que son esos modales?! A DONDE VA!? IKARI!!? IKARIIII!!"

-"Disculpe, Sensei." –el profesor miró al chico de cabellos platinos que tenía al lado.- "Mi hermana y la de Ikari se demoraron en su venida a la escuela y Shinji y yo estamos preocupados." –ya todos sabemos lo buen actor del chico Ayanagisa.- "Así que su me disculpa me sumaré a él para ir en su búsqueda. Arigato." –añadió con una reverencia antes de salir corriendo por donde había desaparecido su compañero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Rei...Rei... REI!! –a pesar de que cada vez se alejaban más del instituto Asuka seguía siendo arrastrada por la chica que no hacía caso de los gritos de la pelirroja.- "Rei como no pares ahora mismo te voy a pegar un par de ostias que te vas a enterar!"

Ese comentario pareció surgir efecto ya que la nombrada había cesado en su carrera, parándose frente a Asuka para contemplarla con una sonrisa tonta.

-"Ya estamos fuera."

-"¿FUERA? Estamos casi en la otra punta de la ciudad! Yo quería ir a casa..."

-"Oh, si bueno... Pero míralo por el lado positivo, estamos frente una parada de helados." –Sonrió la peliazul señalando dicha tienda.

Asuka suspiró y la siguió para comprarse un helado, en fin, no querer ver a nadie no incluía no comer nada... y menos si se trataba de un helado...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la otra banda de la ciudad, Kaworu perseguía a Shinji pero éste estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar a cierta chica... Como pudo lo alcanzó para agarrarlo y así poderlo inmovilizar.

-"Otra vez pretendes detenerme!?".- Dijo él mirando con odio a un Kaworu extremamente serio.

-"Ya te he dicho que es mejor que la dejes en paz." –Su voz sonó fría y distante, como de ultratumba, dándole un aire amenazador mucho mayor que el de Asuka.- "No permitiré que salgas detrás de ella, no eres un vulgar perro que debe ir arrastrándose detrás de su ama solo porque sea mona."-

Alguna gente que pasaba por ahí se los quedó viendo con curiosidad, Shinji, en cambio se puso completamente rojo y bajo la vista hacía el suelo, contemplando sus zapatillas como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-"No..." –Un susurro casi inaudible salió de sus labios.- "No permitiré que hables así de Asuka!" .-Ahora, encaraba al albino mirándolo con reproche.- "Tu únicamente quieres que deje a Asuka sola para que esté con Rei! Vuestras miradas y secretismos son muy obvios, pero el estúpido fui yo por caer de lleno... no pensé que fuerais tan rastreros." -Kaworu lo miró incrédulo.

-"Pero que estás...?"

-"Si Rei realmente quiere a Asuka..." –continuó Shinji sin atender.- "¿No crees que el aprovechar una situación así es caer muy bajo?"

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, Kaworu bajó la vista con una sonrisa intrigante. Para ser sólo el hermano de Asuka... estaba siendo demasiado protector, demasiado agresivo con él... aún siendo eso verdad, estaba mostrando unos celos exagerados...

-"No deberías mostrar tus... sentimientos en un lugar así." -Shinji reaccionó de golpe, mirando alrededor suyo, asustado de que algún conocido le hubiese oído, pero no fue así.- "Tienes suerte de que nadie te haya reconocido..." –Él no pudo más que callar, impotente.- "¿Dónde tenías pensado irla a buscar? No sabes donde fueron."

-"Pues..." –Ikari vaciló sorprendido, no había tenido en cuenta ese pequeño dato ¿Dónde ir a buscarla? De pronto miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había ido hacía su casa, estando ya a pocas calles.- "Empezaré por casa."

Y dicho esto volvió a reemprender su camino, con Kaworu detrás, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y tristeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Rei..." –Asuka se mantenía sentada en un parque, con la vista fija en su helado, el cual se estaba empezando a derretir.

-"Hum?".-La aludida la miró mientras lamía su helado.

- "Yo... Quiero ir a casa..."

-"Pero, Asuka, estamos en la otra punta de la ciudad." –Objetó ella mirando un momento hacía el cielo.- "Además, hace muy buen día..."

-"Para mi no." –Contestó ella secamente.

-"Esta bien, vayamos a mi casa..." –Se levantó y Asuka alzó la cabeza para verla.- "Pero paseando." – Añadió guiñándole el ojo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Parece ser que no están..."

Kaworu se mantenía en el salón mientras Shinji registraba el resto de la casa, en vano pues era claro que ahí no había nadie. Tras un rato de búsqueda el chico se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando lleno de frustración.

-"Crees que estarán en tu casa?"

-"Imposible" El chico negó con la cabeza.- "Rei se deja siempre las llaves."

-"¿Dónde diablos estará...?" –Preguntó cuando Kaworu se sentó a su lado.

-"Quizá debamos esperar aquí un rato... a lo mejor acaban apareciendo..." –Shinji simplemente no contestó. –"No te preocupes, tu corazonada de antes estaba en lo cierto, si viniste hacía aquí sin dudarlo seguro que vendrá."

Shinji sonrió sarcásticamente, haciendo un sonido de aprobación... en todo caso, no tenían ni idea de donde estaba...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rei hacía malabares con la cartera, rebuscando en su interior mientras se aguantaba sobre un pie. Asuka solo la veía sin inmutarse.

-"Aquí esta!" –Dijo sacando una llave y abriendo la puerta.- "Suerte que me acordé de que Kaworu hoy no estaría... Adelante, pasa.

Asuka entró y se quedó viendo la casa con contenido asombro.

Era un piso igual que el suyo, idéntico en la estructura, en la distribución, y sin embargo era frío... sin adornar más que por muebles viejos y simples, nada de allí desprendía una sensación de calidez, todo era completamente frío...

-"Se que no es como la tuya, pero hacemos lo que podemos" –sonrió Rei.

-"No... er... es que es..."

-"Frío." –Completó ella.- "Lo se... Pero comparado con el orfanato es el lugar más cálido del mundo... Y cuando está Kaworu todo parece brillar..."

Asuka se quedó mirando a Rei sin comprender muy bien el significado de esa frase, pero ella sólo sonrió y se adentró en la estancia, así que la siguió hasta el salón, donde Rei la esperaba mirándola con tristeza.

-"Asuka...No quisiera importunar... pero, deberías..."

-"Tienes razón..." –contestó ella muy seriamente.- "¿Tienes algo de beber?"

-"Er.. si.." –Dijo asintiendo para dirigirse a la cocina.- "¿Qué prefieres té o un refresco?" –Preguntó registrando la nevera.

Asuka se acercó y hecho un vistazo en su interior lo que provocó que su boca se abriese enormemente.

-"No entiendo porque Misato no viene a vuestra casa a gorronear alcohol..." –

Y es que en el interior del electrodoméstico se encontraba la más extensa y variada gama de bebidas alcohólicas que se pudiera imaginar. Desde cerveza o vino a whisky escocés pasando por vodka, ginebra, tequila, ron... una autentica bodega.

-"Ya lo hace... tranquila que ya lo hace..."

-"¿Y como habéis podido comprar todo esto... si sois menores?" –Se extrañó la pelirroja.

-"Oh.. Tu no has visto a Kaworu de esmoquin, no?" –Sonrió cuando Asuka levantó una ceja en un ademán de imaginárselo.- "¿Y? ¿Qué prefieres?"- ante toda respuesta ella alargó un brazo y cogió una botella de whisky.- "¿Eso? ¿A palo seco?"

-"No! Por supuesto que no... Trae el vodka, la ginebra y el tequila..." –Ordenó mientras regresaba a la sala de estar. Rei sonrió haciéndole caso, pero llevando también algunas botellas más.

-"¿Y bien?" –Dijo cuando se sentó con su invitada alrededor de una mesa rebosante de botellas.

-"¿'Y bien' Qué?" –Preguntó extrañada Asuka mientras se servía un vaso de vodka.

-"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?"- Especificó Rei, imitándola.

-"¿A mi? Nada..."

-"Deberías desahogarte..." –Le aconsejó de nuevo la chica de ojos escarlatas.- "¿o prefieres hacerlo en el fondo de un vaso lleno de alcohol?

Asuka bajo la vista para ver su reflejo en el recipiente que acababa de llenar. Miles de dudas surgieron en su mente, acompañadas por temor y desolación... Se quedó viéndose a si misma. Aun distorsionada por el líquido podía verse claramente la mirada triste y vacía. Una mirada que se había visto en más de una ocasión. _ No veo otra manera de olvidarme de todo... estando inconsciente... no sufriré... no lo veré, ni me veré esta mirada patética... _

-"Es un buen lugar" –Sentenció con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-"Bien" –Susurró la otra joven con una expresión difícil de definir.- "En ese caso... HASTA EL FONDO!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Oye Shinji..." –El nombrado levantó la vista para mirar a Kaworu a los ojos.- "No me has explicado porque te has peleado con Asuka..." –Él solamente bajo la mirada, perdiéndola en algún punto de la ventana.- "Si no quieres no me lo digas...."

-"No, tienes razón, encima que me ayudas..." –paró para coger aire.- "Veras, soy algo malo para las fechas... pero hoy es el único día del año en que puedo estar con ella sin que mi madre o... cualquier otro, se meta en medio."

Kaworu lo miró extrañado, encontrándose con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-"No entiendo porque solamente hoy..." –Shinji volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-"...Es una larga historia, pero básicamente mi madre no nos deja salir juntos... y siempre que lo hacemos, ella acaba regañando a Asuka... claro que normalmente ya lo hacemos a escondidas, pero hoy... podemos ser libres por un día."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Pues debía de ser muy importante para ti este día..." –Murmuró Rei al ver como Asuka se bebía su vaso de golpe para luego arrancarle el suyo de las manos y hacer lo mismo.

-"Es el único día en que puedo salir con él sin que nadie me reproche por ello..." –contestó con la mirada fija en el vaso vacío. –"Es el único día donde puedo mimarle, y ser mimada... para mi el único día importante del año, a parte claro esta de mi cumpleaños, es hoy. Y todo por una estúpida promesa de niños que llevamos cumpliendo siete años...- "Sonrió, nostálgica, sin apartar la vista del vaso.- "Siempre, el mismo día, vamos al parque de atracciones, je... se que suena idiota, pero el mejor momento es cuando nos tenemos que marchar... todo acaba en la noria, siempre en la noria, viendo el atardecer desde allí arriba, donde todos los problemas padecen disiparse... Hugh, debo estar muy borracha, no paro de decir gilipolleces..."

-"Tranquila, no lo haces." –Rei sonrió al recibir una sonrisa agradecida de la pelirroja.

-"Pero... es que..." –Volvió a hablar mientras se llenaba otra copa.- "Esta vez ha acabado antes de empezar, antes de poder ver su sonrisa bañada en el atardecer... ash, que cursi me ha salido..." –el silencio lo bañó todo por un instante.- "Aaaah.. si solamente ese baka no hubiese quedado con el Sr. Querubín..." –Suspiró para luego beberse el vaso de golpe.- "No sería la única vez que se olvidase de la fecha de hoy... pero de ahí a quedar con.. con... con ÉL! ...BAKA!!" –dijo levantando la botella para dejar caer su contenido garganta abajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaworu miraba como Shinji sonreía con su mirada vacía puesta en un punto inconcreto del cielo que se extendía a través de la ventana.

-"Ya entiendo... pero dime, si es un día tan importante, es imposible que no te acuerdes de él..."

-"...Lo es. Intento hacerlo, intento olvidarme, esperanzado de que ella lo haga... pero ella nunca lo hace."

-"Eso ya si que no lo entiendo, tio eres rarísimo."

-"Aunque sea el único día en que podemos ser libres... eso solo es una ilusión que dura 24 horas... luego todo desaparece, y creeme, no soporto saber que después de probar la libertad, el hechizo se romperá, obligándonos a volver a la esclavitud un año más."

Un ensordecedor silencio se hizo el amo de la estancia, bañándolo todo en la incomodidad, llenándolo todo de pensamientos, de sentimientos y, sobretodo, de preocupaciones. Era un silencio difícil de quebrar, así que simplemente ninguno intentó hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Asuka... estás muy borracha... será mejor que dejes de beber..."

-"Pego je difes?! Shi afenhash he'mpeshago!!"

La chica estaba fuera de si. Se agitaba violentamente blandiendo el vaso de un lado a otro mientras arrojaba su contenido por todas partes, pero principalmente sobre ella misma, dejando su ropa empapada de alcohol. Su cara estaba roja, símbolo de su embriaguez y pese a que tenía una gran sonrisa y la cara llena de bebida, Rei podía divisar claramente unas hileras saladas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-"Asuka, estás regando el piso de ginebra.. y creo que tu ropa ha bebido más alcohol que tu.." –Observó Rei a pesar de que Asuka parecía no hacerle caso.- "Aunque no se si más que el tatami...U" –Añadió en un susurró mientras miraba como gran parte de la bebida caía sobre éste.

-"FAH! Thrankila shi go pasha na!!"

Asuka intentó levantarse, pero acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas, tirando el vaso junto lo que quedaba del embriagante líquido hacía Rei, la cual lo evitó justo a tiempo, dejándolo estamparse contra la pared.

-"Y ahora la pared... ¿Aún sigues diciendo que no pasa nada?"

-"...Nho pasha na... fego... Nho mhe puego mové...U" –Balbuceó antes de ponerse a reír frenéticamente.

-"Asuka... no te sienta nada bien el alcohol... ¿No es suficiente?" –Preguntó Rei recogiendo los restos del vaso.

-"...No... Aun me acuerdo de él." –Rei se la quedó mirando completamente estática, parecía como si la poca razón que le quedase no pudiera parar de pensar en su hermano.- "Aun me acuerdo de él..." –volvió a repetir mientras se encogía, haciéndose un ovillo y enterraba su cabeza entre sus rodillas.- "De su sonrisa... de su olor... el tacto de esos labios... es como una droga... no puedo dejar de pensar en el sabor de sus labios..." –pronunció en mitad de un profundo llanto.- "Si solo no los hubiese probado..."

Rei dejó de recoger los vidrios y se dirigió hacía Asuka, arrodillándose frente a ésta con expresión acongojada. Los sollozos de ella iban en aumento, hipando de vez en cuando, jadeando por el aturdimiento del alcohol, realmente había bebido demasiado, y el llanto lo único que hacía era agravar su estado de embriaguez, aturdiéndola más de lo que estaba. La chica alargó su mano para acariciar el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga, intentando calmarla en vano pues seguía lamentándose.

-"si tan solo..."

En un reflejo Asuka llevó una mano a sus labios, posando en ellos dos dedos, para luego deslizarlos, intentando reconfortar las ganas de besar a Shinji. Sabía que nunca más probaría su sabor, que aunque miles de veces estuviese apunto de ir a besarlo mientras éste dormía, eso únicamente agravaría su dependencia a ellos, por no decir que si su madre los veía volvería a estar en problemas... y lo último que quería era separarse de su lado.

Rei observaba preocupada como la joven repasaba sus carnosos labios con un dedo, humedeciéndolo mientras de sus ojos cerrados no paraban de brotar más y más lagrimas...

Sin quererlo se encontró hipnotizada por la expresión de engañado placer que tenía Asuka, sin quererlo se encontró mirando fijamente sus labios, sin quererlo se encontró apartando esa mano de su camino, para llegar a besar esos solitarios labios.

Asuka abrió los ojos, asustada, sorprendida, solo consiguiendo marearse por esa brusca acción, parecía que el alcohol finalmente mostraba todo su efecto. Aturdida, se halló disfrutando del beso, lamiendo la boca de Rei mientras ésta se deleitaba con la suya... Rei entreabrió los ojos para ver la cara de Asuka, encontrándosela con los ojos cerrados, únicamente dejándose llevar para satisfacer la sed de sus labios, aunque fuese con ella... aunque fuese engañándolos.

Dejándose llevar la peliazul deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Asuka mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos, aferrándose más ferozmente a la boca de la chica. Con apenas un leve movimiento Rei acabó recostando a Asuka bajo ella, poniéndola a su merced, permitiéndole tantear mejor ese cuerpo, ahora tan frágil y desesperado...

Entre besos empezó a divagar por el escultural cuerpo de la pelirroja, haciéndola estremecer ante sus caricias, haciendo que la situación se saliera de control, provocando que la ropa empezara a sobrar...

La pelirroja únicamente le seguía el juego, exactamente no sabía que sucedía, no sabía lo que hacía pero si sentía. Sentía cada beso, cada caricia, sentía como una mano se dedicaba a desabrocharle parte del vestido, empezando por el primer botón, descendiendo pausadamente, uno por uno, entre besos y roces, pero también sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa, de engaño.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando los labios de Rei bajaron hacía su pecho, apartando el sujetador para besarlo, lamerlo, mientras las manos recorrían su vientre, bajando más y más... desabrochando el vestido hasta dejarlo en una simple tela abierta cubriéndole parte de los brazos.

-"Ah... No...."

La voz no le lograba salir, cada vez tenía la mente más nublada, pero su subconsciente le clamaba para que detuviese la acción, para que apartase a Rei, pero simplemente no podía.

-"Shhhhht..." - Susurró Rei mientras alzaba un poco la vista para ver la expresión de Asuka, afligida pero turbada por el placer, roja, ardiente, pero húmeda por las incesantes lágrimas.- "Asuka... solamente disfruta, no pienses, no llores, solo disfruta..."

Asuka intentó reclamar, pero únicamente dejaba escapar gemidos provocados por el roce que Rei le proporcionaba por todo el cuerpo, subiendo, bajando, divagando por su piel en busca de sus zonas más erógenas, y no podía negarse... su cuerpo ya no le obedecía y la poca razón que le quedaba estaba sucumbiendo a los efectos del alcohol y la lujuria.

-"Shi....Shinji" –Pronunció entre jadeos. (oo k pervertías....)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Weno" –Dijo Kaworu llamando la atención de Shinji al romper el silencio.- "Iré a preparar un poco de té." –Sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-"Eh?...Oh..." –Musitó él sin prestarle mucha atención.

La sonrisa de Kaworu desapareció en cuanto Shinji apartó su vista de él para volver a perderla por la ventana. Realmente estaba preocupado. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, donde puso el agua a hervir mientras buscaba por entre los estantes el té y un par de vasos.

Shinji miraba el pasar de las nubes meditando donde se podría haber metido su hermana. Era claro que tenía que pedir perdón, y no solo eso, no podía seguir olvidándose de la fecha de hoy, no podía seguir haciendo como si nada. Para él era doloroso tener ese espejismo de felicidad durante un único día, pero ahora estaba seguro, para Asuka era igual de doloroso el no tenerlo y aunque solo fuese un día al año tendría que soportarlo por ella, para hacerla feliz (Dios pero k cutrería me está saliendo XD) así que tenía que encontrarla, pese que la única pista era que se había ido con Rei... con ella... ¿se aprovecharía? Naah... Estaba seguro de que a Asuka no le gustaba Rei... ¿o si? Naah... no se dejaría ¿o si? ...Rei...

De repente parpadeó varías veces, mientras el sonido del silbador inundaba el piso indicando que el té pronto estaría. Apartó la vista de la ventana y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacía la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo velozmente del departamento, alejándose del silbante sonido del agua hirviendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rei se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta que unía la cocina con el comedor. Ahí, de pie, contemplaba la chica a sus pies mientras movía el vaso de whisky con hielo que tenía en la mano haciendo círculos distraídamente.

Asuka dormía impasible, sin percatarse de nada, ni de que era observada ni de que estaba semidesnuda...

Rei la miraba fijamente, tenía el vestido abierto completamente mostrando su hermoso cuerpo únicamente cubierto en algunas zonas por la poca ropa que le quedaba mientras, debajo suyo se esparramaba la tela blanca que antes vestía y su pelo quedaba esparcido por el piso, quedándole algunos mechones sobre el rostro enrojecido, dándole un toque inocente y sensual.

-"Realmente no te sienta nada bien el alcohol..." –Rei bebió un sorbo de su bebida sin apartar la vista de su compañera.- "No tardas nada en caer dormida..."

De repente un golpe sordo se escuchó en la entrada, alguien había abierto la puerta de golpe, prácticamente tirándola abajo. Rei no se movió de donde estaba, siguiendo con su tarea de contemplar a Asuka mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de bebida. Pero no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de reojo al intruso que acababa de llegar y que se mantenía, jadeante, en la puerta que conectaba con el recibidor.

-"¿Pero que...?"

Shinji pasó la vista de Rei a Asuka, y de esta nuevamente a Rei quien había dejado de mirarle para seguir viendo a la pelirroja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Aquí tie...nes..." –Kaworu registraba el salón con la mirada mientras sus manos sostenían una bandeja con dos vasos humeantes.- "¿Shinji?" –Pronunció dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita y dirigiéndose a buscarlo por el resto de la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"¿Qué has hecho?" –Gruñó el chico mientras se dirigía hacía Rei con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Perdona? Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia..." –Dijo ella simplemente, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-"¿Qué no es de mi..?!" –Shinji apretó fuertemente el puño, dejándose los nudillos blancos por la presión.- "No te habrás atrevido a tocarla!!" –Grit

-"Hmmmm" –Rei lo miró maliciosamente.- "Tiene un tacto tan agradable... sabes? Sus labios saben realmente exquisitos..." –Shinji la miró con ira.- "Tu también lo hubieses hecho." –Comentó quitándole importancia.

-"No me compares con escoria como tú! Yo no soy tan rastrero!!"- Bramó ofendido.

-"Oh vamos, mírala bien: inconsciente, tan inocente, tan pura..." –Shinji hacía esfuerzos por contenerse, mirando el suelo con los puños apretados.- "Fíjate en sus piernas, en sus pechos redondos al descubierto... su cara roja por el efecto del alcohol, respirando entrecortadamente por ello... Vamos, mírala!" –pese a todo él no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacía Asuka haciendo que Rei sonriera.- "No te gustaría tocarla? No quisieras besara y lamerla? Penetrarla... Vamos! Seguro que te mueres de ganas de escuchar sus gemidos mientras se mueve acompasadamente por el ritmo que tú marcas... Verla lujuriosamente sin temer el que dirán, gozar únicamente de ella..."

-"CALLATE!!"

El grito resonó en la estancia a la vez que un sonoro puñetazo.

Rei cayó de espaldas, golpeándose con la mesa y tirando las botellas que en ella quedaban, en su rostro un hilillo de sangre brotaba de sus labios...

-"¿Qué le has hecho?" –Gruñó Shinji mientras la alzaba por el cuello.

-"¿Celoso?" –Dijo ella sonriendo de forma arrogante.

Esa sonrisa crispó los nervios del joven, quien alzó el puño al aire, dispuesto a volver a pegarle. Ella únicamente lo veía desafiante, sonriendo mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba la sangre derramada para luego lamerla aún mirándolo a los ojos.

Shinji se la quedó mirando. Por un momento se puso en la situación de Rei, a ella le gustaba Asuka, o por lo menos eso parecía... No podía evitar que su hermana se liase con quien quisiera... pero aprovechar un momento como ese... Tenía tantas ganas de pegarla... al menos así se quitaría de encima la frustración.

-"¿Vas a pegarme otra vez?" –Susurró Rei provocándole.-

-"Ten por seguro que lo haré..." –Dijo viéndola de nuevo con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Y así lo hizo. La volvió a golpear, un derechazo directo a su cara, mucho mejor dado que el primero, causando un dolor mayor.

Rei perdió el equilibrio de nuevo por el golpe, yéndose hacía atrás por la inercia, chocando de espaldas contra la pared, mientras su mano sujetaba firmemente su cara, allí donde el puño directo de Shinji había colisionado. Por un momento quedó aturdida agradeciendo a la pared por estar ahí y ofrecerle el respaldo necesario para no caer de bruces al suelo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio al chico nuevamente sobre ella, agarrando su hombro para mantenerla quieta mientras la mano cerrada en puño volvía hacía atrás para coger impulso de nuevo.

Y aquí venía.

Rei cerró los ojos en un reflejo mientras se preparaba para recibir un nuevo golpe... que jamás llegó.

Asustada abrió un único ojo para contemplar temerosa como Shinji evocaba su atención a alguien que le tenía el brazo inmovilizado. Kaworu miraba con odio contenido a Shinji, mientras éste le enviaba una mirada reciproca, devolviéndole toda la ira.

Rei observó como su atacante le soltaba el hombro, dispuesto a dirigir su mano libre contra el intruso, pero éste fue más rápido que él y lo esquivó moviéndose ligeramente, aprovechando la fuerza con que iba y el control sobre el brazo restante para provocar que Shinji girara sobre si mismo, acabando perdiendo el equilibrio como consecuencia de la trabeta que Kaworu le había hecho.

Y allí cayó, torpemente y de plancha en el suelo lleno de botellas, golpeándose con todo el cuerpo al no tener tiempo para colocar sus brazos y esquivar la caída.

Kaworu se quedó viendo al cuerpo inerte del chico, estirado en el suelo, adolorido por el golpe, tirado entre botellas, igual que su hermana. Cerró los ojos ante el penoso espectáculo y se acercó a Rei. Ella se quedó viendo sus ojos, viéndose reflejada en ellos. Había aparecido en el momento oportuno, como un caballero de reluciente armadura para cargarse al villano (un caballero de blanco caballo y platinos cabellos XDDDDDD). Él se acercó directo a la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios para limpiarla con su lengua en una pausada lamida.

Unos quejidos les hizo volver a la realidad y se giró para ver como Shinji se sentaba sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

-"¿Crees que empleando la violencia conseguirás alguna cosa?" –Comentó el chico de cabellos platinos viéndolo despectivamente desde arriba.

-"Ella... Asuka..."

-"¿Y CREES QUE ESE ES MOTIVO PARA PEGARLA!?" –El grito provocó que Shinji levantara la cabeza para verlo sorprendido.- "Lo que debéis hacer es aclarar el malentendido." –Volteó a ver a su hermana.- "Rei has de reconocer que te has pasado de la raya."

La aludida levantó la cabeza de golpe, quedándose viendo a su gemelo con asombro, como un desconocido. Por un momento a Shinji le pareció que hablaban a través de la mirada y observó como los ojos serios de Kaworu hacían a Rei cambiar su expresión de asombro a ira y de ésta a vergüenza.

-"Que le has hecho?" –Preguntó Shinji al advertir que Rei asumía su exceso.- "RESPONDE!" –ordeno ante el silencio de la joven.

-"Yo nada. Simplemente ha bebido de más." –contestó ella impasible.

-"Bebido? ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE HA BEBIDO ALCOHOL!? ¿ELLA!?"

-"Oh vamos Shinji, ya es mayorcita para..."

-"ELLA NO PUEDE BEBER ALCOHOL! NO PUEDE!! ¿LA HAS OBLIGADO, NO!??"

-"Yo no la he obligado a nada. Ella solita se emborrachó." –Pronunció ella con desprecio.

-"Déjala descansar, despertará al cabo de una horas, con resaca..." –Terció Kaworu.

-"TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDE BEBER ALCOHOL!!" –Shinji volvió a mirar nervioso hacía Asuka para volver a ver a Rei.- "No lo entiendes? SU CUERPO NO LO TOLERA!!" –La chica palideció.

-"¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?"

-"NO SABÉMOS CUANTO PUEDE TARDAR EN DESPERTAR!!!"

** ,  
.**

**FASE-3 FIN**

**N.de D. Tsubasa:**

OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Weno, esta vez voy a ser MUY brebe en las notas de autora puesto que el capitulo es el doble de largo XD para compensar y tal... XDD No, en serio. Espero que os haya gustado y la verdad... es un poco idiota, pero en fin n.ñU He de decir que SI era necesaria la escena yuri, y SI era necesario que Shinji pegara a Rei. Esto traerá como consecuencia una serie de peleas... y weno con eso de que Asuka no tolera el alcohol... es algo contradictorio siendo ella además de origen alemán en la serie... y si bien esa enfermedad no tengo ni idea de si existe o no, tenía k hacer que se kedara inconsciente durante... pongamos... ¿8 capitulos? XDD no, es broma, no tardará más de... no se, ya veremos... XD

Weno, solo queda advertir de que si esta vez me he demorado en la actualización es porque ya empezaron las clases y ahora mismo empiezo con los examenes y... no se cuando podré escribir, pero trankilos k volveré XDD (no se si debereis estar trankilos por ello ñ.ñ)

Y eso es todo! Hasta la FASE 5!! XDD (no, hoy no hay tomas falsas XD)

**ÐarK**** T§ûßaSA/ ******


	6. Fase5 Maniquíes de hielo

**Disclaimer**: Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mío y todo lo que ponía en cap anteriores... Así que no me denunciéis que es mucho papeleo inútil... y en cambio dejarme algún review ù.u Bueno, parece que me estoy quedando sin imaginación para el disclaimer...U Así que mejor no digo más estupideces –por el momento- y doy paso al cap.. jojojo prefiero no hacer comentarios así que solo diré una cosa: AtChiÚ!

**__**

**_"HIMITSU NO YAKUSOKU"_**

**"No llores por la bella durmiente, los cuentos de hadas nunca existieron"**

**FASE-5 MANIQUÍES DE HIELO**

_-_"¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso?"

_-_"QUE NO SABEMOS CUANDO PUEDE TARDAR EN DESPERTAR".

Todo había pasado extremadamente rápido. Shinji estaba de rodillas con la mirada vacía, no podía ser que eso pasase, no de nuevo... su mente estaba haciendo una retrospección en uno de los momentos de su vida donde estuvo más asustado, más temeroso de perderla.

FLASH BACK

_El esterilizado paisaje de un hospital y algunos empleados y visitantes era todo lo que rodeaba a un chico de unos catorce años, sentado en una silla de alguna sala de espera, empapado hasta los huesos mientras sus ojos se perdían en la blancura de alguno de los azulejos de la pared._

_Un repicar de tacones apresurado resonó por la estancia anunciando la llegada de una mujer vestida con una gabardina mojada por la lluvia que afuera caía. Tras dar un rápido vistazo a la sala fue directa hacía Shinji, abrazándolo antes de que éste se percatara de su presencia._

_-"¿Qué ha pasado, Shinji?"_

_Únicamente un sollozo brotó de la garganta del joven, dando paso a un llanto que había sido contenido a duras penas hasta hacía unos instantes._

_-"Ella..." –Empezó a explicar después de tranquilizarse.- "Ella... Nunca le ha pasado nada! Siempre que ha bebido no le ha pasado nada y... bebió de más pero... NUNCA LE HABÍA PASADO NADA!"_

_-"Shhht" –Yui lo seguía abrazando con ternura.- "Tranquilo..."_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_-_"Shinji!"- El grito y la sacudida que Rei le acababa de dar lo sacó de su trance.- "Explícate! Que es eso de que no tolera el alcohol? Hay a quien no le sienta bien pero..."

_-_"Es una enfermedad... muy rara (y que la autora se acaba de sacar de la manga XD)... Su metabolismo no es capaz de soportar grandes cantidades de etileno y... acaba perdiendo la conciencia... si... si la concentración de alcohol en sangre es muy elevada... puede, puede que incluso quede en coma etílico pero, pero... no puede ser."- Levantó la mirada para enfocar sus vidriosos ojos en los de Rei.- "No puede ser, es una broma, verdad? Ella... ella sabía que no... NO HA PODIDO BEBER A SABIENDAS DE QUE QUIZÁ NO DESPERTARÍA! No ha podido..."

Ante la mirada acongojada de los gemelos Ayanagisa, Shinji se desplomó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente mientras con su puño golpeaba el suelo como si éste fuese el culpable de todo. (Uis que trágico que me está quedando... O.oU)

_-_"Bueno... será mejor que hagamos algo..." –Kaworu alzó a Shinji por el hombro sosteniéndolo para que se contuviera en pie.- "Llorar no te servirá de nada. Rei, llama a una ambulancia por favor..."

_-_"Rei." –La aludida se paró antes de salir del salón.- "No llames a nadie, me explicaron que debía hacer si volvía a suceder algo similar." -Shinji se soltó del chico y se dirigió con paso decidido hasta Asuka.- "Me la llevo a casa y a lo que respecta a... a Rei y tú... será mejor que no os vea por un tiempo."

Estas últimas palabras las pronunció mirando hacía Kaworu con una mirada fría, llena de odio provocando que a este un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Sin más, volteó y se agachó frente su hermana, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla para luego abrocharle el vestido con sumo cuidado y aún si mirarles la cargó en brazos y se marcho de la vivienda, tomando rumbo hacía el ascensor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shinji entró a su casa como pudo, con Asuka encima suyo, inerte, completamente inmóvil sobre sus espaldas. Haciendo alguna que otra peripecia logró cerrar la puerta y descalzarse para ir al salón y recostarla sobre un sillón. Allí se la quedó viendo en silencio preocupado y enfadado con ella, con ellos, consigo mismo. Todo era culpa suya. Que Asuka estuviese de nuevo inconsciente, que hubiera bebido a pesar de saber lo peligroso que podría ser para ella.. Shinji se pasó las manos por el cabello, nervioso, indeciso con que hacer ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? Por mucho que luchó y sufrió... la última vez ella no despertó hasta al cabo de cinco días... cinco días llenos de angustia y desesperación... y ahora había bebido más... mucho más... (Abusando de los puntos suspensivos XD)

Suspiró resignado, ahora sólo podía hacer una cosa: cuidarla.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura y contempló el rostro enrojecido de la joven, sin poder evitar que su propio rostro se ruborizara. Alzó su mano y se percató de que temblaba como una hoja, no sólo le invadía la rabia y la incertidumbre, también el miedo había hecho su aparición. Cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, llevó la mano hacía la mejilla de ella y tras acariciarla la colocó sobre su frente, apartándole el flequillo anaranjado.

Tal como pensaba estaba ardiendo.

Suspiró de nuevo y apartó la mano apoyándose en el sillón para ponerse así de pie, quedando parado frente a ella con la mirada perdida en un trozo del blanco vestido. De repente parpadeó repetidas veces para enfocar mejor lo que sus ojos veían y ante su sorpresa la imagen no cambió, dándole a entender que no era su... lasciva mente.

El vestido blanco estaba completamente empapado en algunas zonas, convirtiéndose en simple tela blanca mojada y como consecuente semitransparente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante tal espectáculo. Pese a estar inconsciente se veía realmente hermosa, como una diosa sumida en los brazos de Morfeo. La extensa cabellera pelirroja desparramándose por el sillón, cayendo en su gran mayoría por éste creando así una cascada de fuego... su cuerpo, estando ahora parcialmente a la vista de Shinji, dejando poca cosa a la imaginación del chico, ese cuerpo... tan activo y lleno de energía siempre... estando ahora completamente inmóvil, únicamente siguiendo el compás de la respiración que no dejaba de ser entrecortada por el efecto del alcohol...

Sus ojos vagaron durante algunos segundos por su cuerpo, grabando cada detalle en sus pupilas para luego clavarse en su rostro. Una expresión de tranquilidad inquietante se reflejaba en su cara, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado, al igual que sus labios... los labios que ahora mantenía entreabiertos intentando captar así una mayor porción de aire... los labios que eran objetivo de la intensa mirada que Shinji no podía apartar de ellos...

Sacudiendo la cabeza Shinji obligó a su mente a dejar todos los pensamientos obscenos, quedando aparcados en algún lugar inconcreto de su cerebro para alguna ocasión posterior... Centrándose nuevamente en la situación, el chico se dirigió con paso firme hacía fuera del salón dejando a la pelirroja unos instantes sola. Al cabo de poco regresó con una agenda abierta en una mano y un teléfono inalámbrico en la otra, se acercó a su hermana y con cuidado le colocó un termómetro, luego se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a marcar un número mientras recargaba su espalda en el sillón donde seguía Asuka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaworu observó como Rei se desplazaba torpemente entre los restos de botellas que permanecían en el suelo, evitando pisar alguna, zigzagueando, llegó a la mesa y se sentó sobre esta, dejando sus ojos fijarse en una botella de vodka.

_-_"¿No tolera el alcohol?" –Preguntó incrédula.  
-"Se le llama culpabilidad, Rei." - Murmuró Kaworu apenado. Ella solo se calló.- "Únicamente podemos esperar que se recupere pronto..." -Rei movió la cabeza afirmativamente.- "Traeré un poco de hielo, se te inflamará..." –Dijo indicando el labio roto de su hermana mientras iba a la cocina.  
-"...Pega fuerte..." –Sonrió ella con una mueca de dolor.  
-"Por mi hermana yo también pegaría así." -Escuchó desde la cocina.

Rei sólo cerró los ojos, cansada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-_"Gracias Doctora Akagi... Es que no sabía a quien llamar... en realidad no sabía que hacer..."

_-"_Bueno, tranquilo... Shinji... comprendo que lo pasaste mal la última vez pero... deberías llevarla al hosp..."

_-_"No..." –Le cortó él.- "No soportaría verla sedada... entubada... no otra vez..."

_-_"Pero..." –un suspiro llegó al oído del muchacho.- "Bueno... lo más importante es bajarle la fiebre, sí?"

_-_"Bien..." –Shinji se quedó en silencio.- "Y cómo?"

_-_"PONK!" –Un sonido de algo caer llegó desde la otra banda del teléfono.- "Pues con agua fría! ...Sería recomendable que le dieses un baño templado más bien frío... Pero estas solo y para bañarla..."

Los dos interlocutores quedaron en silencio y Shinji casi pudo escuchar los pensamientos de la doctora Akagi _"Teniendo en cuenta que 'Pervertido' te describe perfectamente y sin olvidar el motivo por el que os fuisteis de Osaka..." _Shinji gruñó.

_-_"¿Y que puedo hacer?"

_-_"¿No puedes pedir ayuda a alguien... una vecina, una amiga...?"

_-_"Eh..." –El chico pensó en Rei y frunció el ceño.- "Aún no conozco a todos los vecinos, y Katsuragi Sensei no esta..."

_-_"Katsuragi Sensei?" –Preguntó la mujer al teléfono.- "Misato...Katsuragi?"

_-_"Sí.. ¿La conoce?"

_-_"Fue con mi hija a la universidad... Ahora que lo pienso, puedo pedirle a ella que se acerque hasta tu casa, esta trabajando pero no puede negarse..."

_-_"Ejeje... Si lo hiciera sufriría su ira, cierto?"

Shinji sonrió cuando escuchó una risa femenina.

_-_"Por supuesto!" –La mujer volvió a reír.- "Bueno chico, será mejor que la llame... aunque dudo que pueda escaparse del trabajo hasta de aquí a una hora como mínimo... ¿tiene mucha fiebre?"

El chico se acercó hasta Asuka y deslizó el termómetro de debajo su brazo.

_-_"Casi 39º..." –Murmuró apenado.- "Y le cuesta algo respirar..."

_-_"Bueno, tranquilo... Tú ves aplicándole un trapo frío en la frente... esperemos que eso haga que descienda un poco, al menos hasta que llegue Ritsuko..." –Él afirmó quedamente.- "Tranquilo... ella es fuerte, y no es la primera vez que se pasa empinando el codo..." –La doctora suspiró al sentir otra leve afirmación de Shinji.- "...Todo va a ir bien. Si le sube la fiebre o algo llámame... lamento no poder ir en persona..."

_-_"No, gracias por todo Naoko..." –Dijo olvidándose de las formalidades.- "Siento haberte molestado..."

_-_"No lo has hecho... Bueno... te dejo, voy a llamar a mi hija..."

_-_"Arigato..."

Shinji colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando al vacío un rato, luego se levanto pesadamente y miró a Asuka para después desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-_"Suzuhara! Aida!" –La clase había terminado, pero el profesor aún no se había ido y la campana apenas acababa de sonar.- "SUZUHARA!" -El grito provocó que el nombrado botara de su lugar, mientras todos miraban hacía la puerta.- "Suzuhara.. Aida... Venid."

La cabeza de Misato asomaba por una rendija en la puerta y esta vez los llamó en un susurro mientras con la mano hacía una indicación para que se acercasen. Los dos chicos la miraron, luego se miraron y finalmente Touji señaló a Kensuke mientras este lo hacía hacia él, diciendo claramente 'él?'

_-_"LOS DOS!" –Gritó la maestra, exasperada, haciendo que ambos botaran de nuevo y se le acercaran corriendo.- "¿Dónde están Ikari y Ayanagisa?"

Preguntó la mujer cuando los tuvo delante, pero una gota rodó por su nuca: estaban babeando completamente embobados con ella!

_-_"Joder..." –Misato suspiró.- "¿Dónde!" –Cuestionó casi como si les amenazara de muerte. Ante esto los chicos se pusieron firmes.- "¿Dónde están?" –Repitió mientras leía en sus caras '¿Quiénes?'.- "Ikari y Ayanagisa..." –La misma cara.- "Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Kaworu!" –Gritó mientras contemplaba como cambiaban la expresión a una de 'Ah...'  
-"No lo sabemos." –Contestó Touji.  
-"Exacto" –Secundó Kensuke.  
-"No están?" – El rostro de Misato se torno completamente serio cuando ambos negaron con la cabeza.  
-"Vi-Vinieron... se pelearon y desaparecieron..." –Dijo Kensuke ante la mirada fría de Misato que creaba la tensión propia de un interrogatorio.  
-"¿Se pelearon?" –La mujer estrecho los ojos para sonsacarles más información.- "¿Quiénes?"  
-"Shi-Shinji y Asuka... luego esta se fue y se pelearon Shinji y Kaworu antes de irse corriendo..."  
-"Eh?" –Misato parpadeó sorprendida. "Asuka? Me han dicho que Kaworu explicó que sus hermanas... no..."  
-"Ya. Nosotros también lo escuchamos" –Dijo Touji.- "Pero sin embargo Asuka estuvo aquí, poco tiempo pero estuvo... supongo que estarán haciendo campana..." –Dedujo.

Misato frunció el ceño, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto... pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era saber donde estaban sus protegidos... porque ante todo era maestra si, pero además con esos niños se le sumaba el juramento a Yui de vigilarles continuamente... y ahora estaban fuera de su campo de visión... es más no sabía ni tan solo su paradero... La maestra miraba fijamente el suelo mientras apretaba su puño, tenía que encontrar una solución a todo eso... no podía darle la espalda a su responsabilidad.

_-_"Bien, iré a buscarles..." –Dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo así a Touji y Kensuke que la miraban sin comprender nada.  
-"A quien vas a buscar?"

La voz de un hombre fue como un susurro que erizó la piel de la mujer al instante, odiaba que esto le pasara solo con oír su voz. Muy lentamente se dio la vuelta escondiendo cualquier sentimiento bajo una máscara de responsabilidad absoluta, de seriedad con su trabajo y con su orgullo mismo.

_-_"Que haces aquí...?" –Preguntó quedamente al hombre que estaba ahora frente suyo, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que solo él sabía poner, como si supiera más de lo que aparentaba.- "¿...Kaji?"  
-"Trabajo aquí, me toca clase aquí, por eso estoy aquí... mi amor." –Sonrió el profesor.  
-"No me llames así! Te lo he dicho...!"  
-"A quien vas a buscar?" –Le cortó el hombre sin afeitar frunciendo el ceño. Misato sólo se quedó callada, viéndolo.- "Misato no es tu obligación, además estás trabajando..."  
-"Me toca guardia.." –La mujer comenzó a caminar pasando por al lado de Kaji, rumbo a las escaleras.- "Si no pasa nada grave volveré andes de mi próxima clase." –Dijo finalmente perdiéndose por el pasillo.

_-_"...Cabezota..." –Kaji suspiró y luego miro a los chicos que seguían frente suyo embobados con la profesora, y volvió a sonreír.- "¿Empezamos la clase u os quedáis aquí?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shinji suspiró. Estaba cansado de cambiarle el trapo mojado sin obtener ningún resultado. Por más frío que estuviese, por más veces que se lo cambiase, la expresión de Asuka no cambiaba de esa angustiosa calma... Por no mencionar que la fiebre tampoco disminuía...

Por enésima vez llevó a cabo la operación que llevaba repitiendo por casi un cuarto de hora: dejó el pañuelo en el barreño con agua y hielo que tenía a su lado y sacó el termómetro de bajo el brazo de Asuka. Nada... 38,7º... Esto era exasperante!

_-_"No haré nada de útil con esto... lo mejor sería un baño..."

Shinji meditó sobre lo que acababa de decir... un baño. Si Asuka tomaba un baño de agua fría la temperatura le disminuiría, y eso era lo que importaba ahora... o la cosa se complicaría... Quizá si que tenía que llevarla al hospital, estaba siendo egoísta, egocéntrico... lo que importaba ahora era Asuka, ese era la única frase que tenía clara en medio del caos en que sus pensamientos cobraban forma, pero no llevándola al hospital únicamente la perjudicaba, la fiebre no bajaba...

Shinji dejó el termómetro en el suelo y se levantó. Su ceño fruncido indicio de la decisión que acababa de tomar, desapareció tras la puerta...

Por unos minutos no se escuchó nada más en la estancia que algún que otro ruido lejano, los pasos apresurados de una banda a otra y el constante correr del agua... Poco después éste último cesó, dando paso a nuevos pasos que se intensificaron hasta que Shinji reapareció por la puerta, yendo directamente hasta Asuka, cargándola nuevamente en brazos para luego desaparecer con ella por donde acababa de llegar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-_"Te entiendo perfectamente, madre!"

Una mujer rubia discutía por teléfono, llevaba una bata blanca que indicaba su rango de médico y en su mesa dos figuritas de gatos decoraban la fría consulta de hospital en el que trabajaba... al parecer había sido un mal día para ella...

_-_"Pero porque narices no la trae al hospital¿Qué se piensa, que hago visitas a domicilio?... Ah bien, esta preocupado... claro eso lo explica todo!" –dijo sarcásticamente.- "Madre, no puedo escaparme del trabajo para ir a visitar a un niño mal criado que..." – y parecía que la conversación no estaba ayudando demasiado en su estado de humor.- "¿Que ellos que? ...lo dices en serio?... no... pero eso no justifica que no la quiera traer al... ya si pero..." –La mujer rubia se separó el teléfono del oído, al parecer su interlocutor estaba gritándole.- "...Esta bien, pero no podré ir hasta dentro una hora... vale... adiós madre."

La médico colgó el teléfono y se encendió un cigarrillo, aspiro el tóxico humo y lo exhalo en un largo suspiro. Ese asqueroso día no tenía intención de mejorar...

_-_" ...'No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy mandando que vayas, es una orden Ritsuko...' " –Dijo imitando a su madre con una voz aguda.- " '...una orden de una superior, y como tal la has de cumplir sin poner ningún reparo, sin rechistar ¿entendiste?' "- Inhaló de nuevo el cigarrillo y continuó.- " 'Ahora cumpla con esa orden, doctora Akagi' Argh... solo porque ella es cardióloga y yo pediatra ya se cree mi superior, si no fuera mi madre la hubiese... a quien quiero engañar ¿mi madre? Ja! Para cuando le interesa... como ahora."

Ritsuko se levantó y fue hacia la ventana que había en su despacho, donde dio un par de caladas más.

_-_"Maldito día..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La expresión de su cara se había relajado. Por fin parecía que la fiebre descendía, tenía que haber hecho esto des de un principio. Había sido difícil ¿a quien engañar? Llevarla a la bañera fue más complicado de lo que pensaba... tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que su mente no volara, o al menos no lo hiciera demasiado alto... pero el agua fría había surgido efecto ayudándole a bajarle la fiebre (o.o la fiebre se baja así, no? XD) aunque... seguía sin despertar. Shinji llevó la mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició, luego con una esponja le mojó un poco más la frente.  
El agua producía pequeñas ondulaciones ante sus movimientos pausados, lamiendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras hacía balancear la tela del vestido que aún llevaba puesto...  
Se pasó un largo rato repitiendo la acción pausadamente, contemplando su perfecto rostro húmedo mientras el agua escurría por este, como lágrimas, como las lágrimas que horas antes estaba derramando por él. Y de nuevo reapareció ese sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia en el corazón de Shinji.

_-_"Perdóname..."- Susurró dejando la esponja a un lado y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Aún arrodillado, estiró el brazo y agarró una mullida toalla blanca rallada de azul para colocarla sobre sus rodillas. Luego, con sumo cuidado levantó a su hermana en brazos, y haciendo algunos malabares logró envolverle la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, para llevarla fuera del baño.

En el pasillo, con Asuka en brazos, Shinji dudó. Estaba empapada y si la dejaba así seguro se constiparía. Sin otra opción la llevó a su propia habitación tumbándola en la cama para luego salir rumbo a la habitación de ella. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con una pila de ropa en sus brazos: Un pijama.  
Por más difícil que le fuera contenerse, no podía dejar las cosas así...

Era un pervertido, en que estaba pensando? De veras quería desnudar a Asuka?

Shinji dejó la ropa sobre su escritorio y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su hermana. Pese estar envuelta en una toalla estaba completamente empapada... Tenía que haberlo pensado antes! Meterla en la bañera si, claro, eso era fácil... pero ahora ella estaba mojada, su vestido estaba mojado, su cabello estaba mojado, estaba empapada! Y no había otra solución... miró el reloj, como mínimo aún quedaban unos veinte minutos para que Ritsuko llegase... pero para cuando ella llegase Asuka ya estaría con un tremendo resfriado... por que si, hacía calor, pero eso no solucionaba el hecho de que estaba empapada en agua fría!

El chico frunció el ceño.

Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y le levantó la espalda, dejándola sentada, frotó su cuerpo con la toalla que la envolvía, quizá con un poco de suerte secaría la ropa mojada... se deshizo de la toalla y vio que la ropa seguía igual de empapada, la volvió a recostar, solo para encontrarse con que el vestido ahora estaba completamente semitransparente... Shinji suspiró, su pulso se había acelerado ante aquello, pero tenía que aguantar así que reunió toda la concentración posible y se dedicó a su labor.

Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron al primer botón del largo vestido que llevaba su hermana, se sentía como un pecador, como un demonio que mancharía con sus pecaminosas manos a la diosa más bella, pura e inocente que pudiese haber... ante este pensamiento suelto agitó la cabeza frenéticamente para borrarlo de su mente B_ella si, pura tal vez... pero inocente... _Rió ante ese otro pensamiento y volvió a agitar la cabeza.

_-_"Centrate pedazo de inútil... si tardas más se constipará la desnudes o no..."

Esta vez sin titubear desabrochó el primer botón sorprendiéndose de lo fácil de desabrochar que era el vestido. _ ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando lo compré? _se preguntó Shinji _ En quitárselo. _Le respondió otra parte de su cerebro.

_-_"Hentai..." –Suspiró él.

La mano le temblaba como una hoja, su cuerpo se estremecía a cada movimiento que hacía sobre ella, sus piernas parecían gelatina con un tembleque incontrolable, pero todo esto es poco para describir lo nervioso que estaba, Cada botón nuevo que desabrochaba hacía aumentar ese nerviosismo, acelerando su corazón y pese a que tenía la tela del vestido cerrada tanto como podía, cada botón descendido le permitía ver una porción nueva del cuerpo de Asuka.  
Tragó saliva.  
Mantenía fuertemente apretado el botón que quedaba a la altura del ombligo de ella. Tragó nuevamente y lo desabrochó... y luego otro y otro... estaba acabando, sólo le quedaban un par más, pero su corazón estaba completamente desbocado y el trozo de tela que empezaba a vislumbrar ligeramente por entre el vestido no ayudaba en absoluto... un último y sonoro trago de saliva y el vestido estaba completamente desabrochado.  
Ahora venía lo más difícil: Quitárselo y ponerle la ropa seca...  
...ropa...  
_ ...Mierda! También le he de cambiar la ropa interior? _ El grito desesperado resonó en su propia mente.  
Bien, corrijamos, venía la operación previa a la más difícil: Quitarle el vestido, manteniendo controlada la inminente hemorragia nasal.  
¿Pero realmente se atrevería a dejarla COMPLETAMENTE desnuda?  
Aunque sólo fuese de mientras, antes de colocarle nuevamente la ropa... su mente comenzó a fantasear con ello y de seguida supo que antes de acabar siquiera de desnudarla su nariz sufriría una importante hemorragia, eso se lo decía claramente el cosquilleo y presión que empezaba a sentir en ella.

_-_"Bien... la vestiré primero y luego le quitaré la ropa interior..." – Se puso de pie y fue hacía la mesa, cogió la parte superior del pijama y lo desdobló, advirtiendo que era el más ajustado y provocativo que tenía Asuka.- "¿Cómo narices puede dormir con una cosa así?"- Se preguntó. Una imagen de ella recién salida de la bañera, con el pelo húmedo tal como lo tenía ahora y luciendo ese pijama le vino a la mente, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.- "...Por muy bien que le quede, debe de ser incomodísimo... debería hacer como yo..."- Nuevamente la imagen de a pelirroja se proyectó en su mente, esta vez desnuda a excepción de unos ajustados shorts. Shinji suspiró ¿no podía haber ido a coger uno algo más ancho? –"...Creo que no estoy mejorando, en absoluto, mi... tensión...U"- Se dijo hiendo hacía un cajón de su armario para sacar una camiseta ancha _ Vaya, parece que por una vez en tú vida pensaste... _Se burló una voz en su cerebro mientras sacaba una camiseta enorme de color naranja con la cabeza de un peculiar robot rojo (XDDD). –"si... será como en verano, lleva bikini, Shinji... bi-ki-ni..." –repetía intentando autoconvencerse mientras dejaba el pijama que aun llevaba en su mano sobre la mesa.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama e incorporó el cuerpo de su hermana pegándolo al suyo... su corazón temblaba, podía oír sus propios latidos mezclándose con los de ella, que seguían en un ritmo calmado, ajeno a lo que sucedía... podía sentir, podía sentirla, oler su aroma... sumergido en un extraño éxtasis sus manos deslizaron la tela mojada, con calma. Lentamente descubrió sus hombros, mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía ver claramente el movimiento de la ropa al desprenderse.  
Comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo la pared del fondo por encima del hombro ya desnudo de Asuka, a la vez que sus brazos seguían deshaciéndose del vestido. Sus pupilas azules miraron hacía abajo, fijándose en el cuerpo que tenía apoyado sobre su hombro donde, bajo una larga melena naranja, podía advertir la piel desnuda de la espalda de Asuka. Suspiró provocando que algunos mechones de esa cabellera se revolotearan, con cuidado sacó sus manos de las mangas y dejó que la tela, simplemente cayera sobre la cama. Desvió la mirada hacía un lado, pero solo vio la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermana, volvió a resoplar. No era nada fácil controlarse teniéndola tan cerca, aún menos si estaba des... casi desnuda, eso ya era de por si difícil, pero desde hacía un rato había advertido el pecho de su hermana sobre su hombro, y eso acababa de ponerle dificultad a la acción... y encima no encontraba la camiseta...  
Buscó a tientas adonde había ido a parar la camiseta y su torpeza le llevó a poner la mano sobre el muslo de Asuka.

Falta decir que eso produjo que la situación fuera más... tensa, de lo que ya estaba siendo...

Pesé a que la apartó apresudaramente por miedo a que ella se despertara de pronto y le gritase un sonoro 'Pervertido!' acompañado, claro esta, por una fuerte cachetada, el silencio le indicó que eso no iba a ocurrir. De nuevo se sintió hundido, y unas fuertes ganas de gritar, de maldecir, se apoderaron de él. Se llevó las manos a la cara con el propósito de amortiguar su grito pero esto provocó que en lugar de eso emitiera un quejido. La mano en su cara le había hecho recordar, de forma muy poco delicada, el puñetazo que le había atestado Kaworu y que hasta entonces había quedado en el olvido.

_-_"K'SO!" –Gruñó más fuerte de lo usual.

Shinji suspiró, esta vez cansadamente, llevando la mirada hacía la ventana, viéndose reflejado en ella junto con Asuka, una cosa anaranjada mezclada con el pijama de ella le advirtió de que en un acto más de idiota torpeza había dejado la camiseta en la mesa y le indicó que estaba más en las nubes de lo que pensaba, pero su vista no se apartaba del cuerpo que veía reflejado en la ventana. De repente sus brazos se movieron casi por si solos deslizándose por los hombros y espalda de ella para encerrarla en un cálido abrazo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Asuka y dejó que el tiempo pasase...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un coche deportivo pasó fugazmente por una intersección, como un rayo azul a toda velocidad. Dando un rápido volantazo la conductora hizo que el coche girara a la vez que las llantas emitían un sonoro chirrido en el asfalto y se metió por una calle secundaria provocando que otros vehículos casi colisionaran...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Resoplando y maldiciéndose a si mismo se separó de Asuka, la dejó recostada y fue a coger la camiseta, estaba tardando demasiado en cambiarla, debía caberlo de una vez por todas o a este paso llegaría Ritsuko y se liaría... o incluso su madre! Entonces sería su fin! Definitivamente tenía que correr. Se dio media vuelta, encarando a la pelirroja y falta decir que aquí, cualquier decisión o valentía que tuviese se fue al traste con la escena que tenía delante.

Asuka seguí inconsciente, claro esta, respirando pausadamente recostada en la cama como la bella durmiente... sólo que estaba con alguna que otra gota desperdigada por su cuerpo desnudo a excepción de la ropa interior y que según Shinji podía ver a esa distancia estaba igual de empapada y pegada al cuerpo que el vestido que llevaba antes y que ahora descansaba bajo ella recreando el lecho en el que dormiría la bella durmiente. Shinji parpadeó sorprendido y como pudo sacó fuerzas para cerrar la boca y fruncir el ceño _ A que viene esta comparación con la bella durmiente? _Como no, una vez más una pregunta estúpida surgió de su mente. Suspiró al percatarse de lo que había pensado y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano deslizándola luego cara abajo. Algo suave provocándole un ligero cosquilleo en su nariz le hizo abrir los ojos, solo para ver un trozo de tela rojo. Confundido y curioso separó la mano de su cara junto con la tela que llevaba agarrada y de la cual no se había percatado hasta entonces. A pocos centímetros pudo ver de qué se trataba...

_-_"AAAAAAAAAARGH! Inmundo pervertido, degenerado, lascivo, obsceno, depravado, indecente!" –Gritó a los cielos mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos aun sujetando la camiseta y el trozo de tela rojo, que resultó ser un sujetador de encaje que, misteriosamente había traído consigo al parecer junto con el pijama.- "¿POR QUÉ SERÉ UN MALDITO HENTAAAAAAAAAAAI?"

_-_"Asuka? Shinji-kuuuun?" –Se escuchó des de la puerta.- "Estáis ahí?"

Shinji palideció. _Misato__? Que hace aquí? _Dejó de maldecidse a si mismo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación con la intención de abrir pero se detuvo antes de salir de la estancia. Miró su mano derecha y vio el sujetador rojo de encaje. Se ruborizó completamente, luego se giró y echó un vistazo a la chica que dormía medio desnuda sobre su cama y finalmente bajó la vista hasta la parte abultada de sus pantalones.  
Si Misato entraba y veía todo esto... sería su fin.

_-_"Shinji?" –Gritó la mujer más fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-_"Parece que no están..." –Dijo para si misma mientras se rascaba estúpidamente su cabellera de matices lilas.- "Pero me pareció escuchar a Shinji gritar... Bueno" –Comentó resignándose al dar media vuelta para irse. Pero el sonido de una puerta la detuvo.  
_-_"Katsuragi-sensei..." –Murmuró Shinji sorprendido de que fuera ella realmente.

PAF! Un enorme abanico de papel había hecho colisión contra su cabeza.

_-_"¿Cuántas veces te tendré que repetir que me llames 'Misato-Chan'?" –Gruñó ella con el abanico en la mano.  
-"Argh... Kat... Misato-sensei..." –PAFF! Su segundo golpe de abanico en el día.- "Ouch! Mi...Misato-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
-"Estaba preocupado, baka... me dijeron que Asuka y Rei no fueron a clase y que..."  
-"Pasa."- Ordenó Shinji antes de entrar al apartamento.

Misato se lo quedó viendo sin entender. Parecía que algo de lo que había dicho le hubiese sentado mal... o quizás fueran los golpes? Naaah... Shinji vivía con Asuka, unos golpecitos de abanico no le harían nada.

** ,  
.**

**FASE-5 FIN**

**N. de Dark Tsubasa:**

OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! n0n

Que taaal? O.O ugh! Y esas armas y miradas amenazadoras? Nooooo... si si siii lo sé, he tardado muchisimo esta vez en actualizar... ya sabeís clases, exámenes, cosas por hacer, falta de inspiración, un virus asqueroso que me ha afectado durante la última semana... pero weno, ya que estoy algo mejor y que tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer (Nota de SiKa: IDI+TAAA! DEBERÍAS ESTUDIAR QUE ESTAS DE EXAMENES, AUNQUE TE HAYAS SALTADO YA UNOS CUANTOS!) ��U weno... tras este paréntesis sin motivo aparente... decir que como excusa por mi tardanza (�?) el capitulo es laaaargo laaargo.. en realidad demasiado, y quizá muy pesado, pero weno este SI es un capitulo de relleno, jeje.. nooooo nooooo no me peguéis, que aunque sea de relleno tiene su función en la historia (la tiene?) siiii la tiene u.uU en fin... en el próximo (o quizá en el otro... que aun lo tengo que acabar de decidir) se resuelve que narices hizo Asuka, que alguien me lo preguntó en un Review... y hablando de eso (uis, como ha salido el tema sin querer, nee.. XD) gracias a todos por los reviews que tengo de momento n.n sin duda me dan mucho apoyo aunque sean pocos y la mayoría de conocidos mios (y que estan obligados a leer y poner reviews casi a punta de katana... jujuju) XD pero weno... me animan igual n.n en serio, gracias a todos!

... no me enrroooooollo más poniendo idioteces... vayamos al asunto...

Lo he clasificado como PG13, no se si lo habéis notado... antes estaba en R... pero después de meditarlo un poco (en realidad no mucho) he dicho 'pero aquí va ha haber sexo del basto?' y claro... me autocontesté 'no creo...' así que pooooor si a caso lo pongo en PG13 porque alguna escena así subidita de tono habrá... pero dudo que haya sexo explicito... en todo caso, si lo hubiese, o lo vuelvo a poner en R, o aviso antes de ello, ok?

Er... sólo contestar a otro review en el que preguntaba porque era necesario la pelea entre Shinji, Rei y Kaworu... como ya dije es importante en el transcurso de la historia... al igual que lo es que Asuka este inconsciente, aunque no me gusta que lo esté �� je... es algo rebuscado, así que ya lo iréis viendo, que si lo cuento desvelo el final XD y no es plan... y decir que estoy casi acabando la continuación de 'Un baño relajante' je... más lemon! XD así que quien la leyó ya sabe, que lo tome como una disculpa por la tardanza también n.ñ y...

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! n0n


End file.
